Missing but not truly gone
by Yoshi-fan2003
Summary: currently rewrittenA cold winter evening the whole Weasley family is sitting in the living room except one. Takes place during the war a few years after the trios graduation. Pairings: FredAngelina GeorgeAlicia LeeKatie RonHermione HarryGinny please RR
1. Missing

A/N: I don't own any HP Characters. They are all J. K. Rowling's!!!

Pairings: FW/AJ GW/AS LJ/KB RW/HG HP/GW

**1.Missing:**

A cold winter evening the whole Weasley family is sitting in the living room except one.

"Where is he? He should be back by now. It's already 10.30." asked a worried Molly Weasley. She stood at the living room window and stared out in the pitch black winter night, looking for any movement in the thick snow that could be her son.

After Voldemorts second rise the security around the Burrow increased tenfold. There were anti-apparation-wards in a four mile radius around the humble Weasley residence and you now can only call someone over floo because it would be to dangerous if everyone could use it and land in the Burrow. Due to this tight security there are also more occupants and the house has now two more floors. (A/N I think about 5 floors. Tell me when I'm wrong.)

"I don't know mum, Fred said he would close up and after that he wanted to fill up the stocks and sort out the new supplies." answered a concerned George.

"You don't think something happened to him, do you? I mean closing times are at 7.30 pm in Hogsmeade and filling the stocks usually take about half an hour. And even if it takes longer he would call over via floo like he normally does." asked an anxious Angelina Johnson, Fred's girlfriend for 6 and a half years. She lives at the Burrow since 2 years ago when her parents died on a business trip for the MDDEMM (Main Diplomatic Department of the English Ministry of Magic) in China. She like the others, except Percy and Mr and Mrs Weasley works as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries and weird Incidences (DMwI) in the MoM and is a council member of the Order of the Phoenix.

They use part-time jobs as their cover. 

"Let's hope he doesn't have a run in with Death Eaters" Harry said. Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder "I hope so."

"Should we take a flight outside, mum? Maybe Hermione can spot him if he's out there"

"Ron, do you really think you can spot him out there if its dark and he is most likely travelling in one of his Animagi forms?" asked Lee.

"And you don't even know which form he is taking" remarked Katie, leaning her head on Lee's knee.

"We could at least try!" Ron shot back "Better than doing nothing at all"

"That's not the point I mean…"

"I think Ron is right, we could at least try," said Mr Weasley to break up the forming argument. "Ron, Mione if you would."

Ron turned with a small 'pop' into a reddish brown hawk with black spots, a few red feathers (A/N due to the hair ^_^) sharp talons and deep black eyes. (A/N I have a picture if you want just ask).

He fluttered his wings and took off to land on Harry's outstretched arm.

With another 'pop' Hermione turned into an eagle owl with a fluffy 

plumage and big yellow and intelligent eyes. She ruffled her feathers, took flight and landed on Mr. Weasley's arm.

Harry and Mr and Mrs Weasley went outside. "Be careful you two," Mrs Weasley told them and with a nod of their sleek heads the two spread their wings and took off in the snow flurry…

Meanwhile Angelina joined George in front of the big window.

"I hope he is alright," she whispered. George turned and hugged her close "I hope so too, Angie, I hope so too." She clung to him and he stroked her hair "I couldn't bear to loose him, George, first my parents and now…"

**************************************************************************

A/N I hope you liked the chapter please review if you want more!!!!!

English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

Thank you


	2. The Search

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1) 

// _means  telepathy_ // between 2 people §§ between more.

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5 mile radius. (I'm the author I can do what I want *****g*****)

The Search 1 

****

Ron and Hermione are flying around the Burrow and its adjacent woods and fields.

//_Can you see something, Mione?//_

_//No, there isn't anything and even if I can't see a thing through these thick branches. I think we should circle the anti-apparation-wards. Maybe we see him when he apparates.//_

_//D'you think something happened?//_

_//Could be possible I mean, Angie is right he normally does call over to inform any of us if he's late and even if it's just half an hour to assure Angie and your mum.//_

_//Something is moving down there.//_

_//Where? Is it Fred?//_

_//I can't really make it out. You are the one with the good eyes at night. Can you spot it over there by the willow.//_

_// Yeah, I think it's a cat.//_

_//A large cat or something like Crookshank's size?//_

_//Small. As far as I can see a tabby cat You think it could be him?//_

_//I'll ask the others//_

_§§Hey Guys! I think we found something§§_

At the Burrow (A/N I write the speaker first)

Ron:_ §§Hey Guys! I think we found something but we are not sure if its Fred§§_

_§§ What do you see?§§ _asked Mrs. Weasley, Angelina and George simultaneously_._

Ron: _§§ A cat §§_

Angelina: _§§A black jaguar?§§_

Hermione:_ §§No, more like a tabby cat. But it's heading in the direction of the Burrow and I don't think a "normal" cat  would be out in this weather. If you know what I mean.§§_

Harry_: §§You mean this cat is an animagus?§§_

Hermione:_ §§Exactly.§§_

Lee:_ §§But who would  be so stupid to turn into a tabby cat in this weather. You just have to freeze your ass off§§_

George:_ §§Lee you can be sometimes really dense. Maybe someone, who doesn't have more than one form?§§_

Ginny:_ §§Yeah Lee, careful, I've you're going on like this you're going to break Ron's record§§_

Lee & Ron:_ §§HEY!! I HEARD THAT!!!_

Ginny:_ §§That was the point§§_

Mr Weasley:_ §§ I think we have more important matters than this. Allright?§§_

Lee & Ron:_ §§YEAH§§_

Mr Weasley:_ §§Ok. George, do you think Fred would turn into a tabby cat?§§_

George:_ §§I don't think so.§§_

Mr Weasley: _§§Ok. Which witch (A/N Say that three times *g*) or wizard could want something from us and has the animagi form of a tabby cat?§§_

Alicia: _§§McGonagall!!§§_

_**************************************************************************_

A/N I hope you liked the chapter please review if you want more!!!!!

English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

Thank you


	3. Waiting

WANTED: BETA-reader  look out for A/N at the end of the chapter 

**@**** PheonixFire: **Thank you for reviewing. This story bases mostly around the Gryffindor Quiddichteam (+ Lee but without Wood ) and the rest of the Weasleys. I'm sure the others are making an appearance in the order. Check my mail.

**********************************************************

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1) 

// _means telepathy_ // between 2 people §§ between more.

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius. (I'm the author I can do what I want *****g*****)

**3.Waiting**

****

****

Alicia:_ §§McGonagall§§_

Harry: _§§Could be possible but why?§§_

Hermione: _§§ Isn't that obvious??§§_

Ron: _§§Ahhem! No?§§_

Hermione: _§§Ron you can sometimes be so so aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh birdbrained!!§§_

Ron: _§§Just because you know everything Miss-the-library-is-my-second-home.§§_

Hermione shrilly: _§§What's that supposed to mean?§§_

Harry: _§§Guys, please………§§_

Ron: _§§What it says. If you could you would stay in every library overnight.§§_

Hermione: _§§I know at least what and where a library is.§§_

Harry: _§§Guys………§§_

Ron: _§§You are a real know-it-all bookworm.§§_

Hermione: _§§You could know certain things, too if you were in the library instead of making all your homework up. You are so imature§§_

Ron: _§§I'm immature?! __At least I have a ……_

Harry:** §§ARGGHHHHH!! JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!!!!!!!§§**

Ron & Hermione: _§§But……§§_

Mrs Weasley: _§§Ronald Benjamin Weasley and Hermione Ann Granger hold your tongues this very instant§§_

Ron & Hermione: _§§ Sorry mum/Mrs Weasley§§_

Mr Weasley: _§§If  it is Professor McGonagall what could she possibly want and why not send an owl or call via floo?§§_

Angelina turns away from the window _§§Order business……§§_

George: _§§What do you mean?§§_

Hermione: _§§Nearly half of the main council is here. Owls could be intercepted and floo calls aren't as save as they seem.§§_

Angelina: _§§Exactly. There would also be the possibility of sending a MP (Message by Phoenix) but it is safer via personal contact. Hmmm.§§_

Alicia: _§§Angie? What's the matter?§§_

Angelina: _§§ Something is wrong§§_

Katie: _§§Why do you think that?§§_

Angelina: _§§I have a feeling.§§_

Only George heard her whisper: "A very bad feeling." He squeezed her shoulder and muttered to her "Let's hope he is all right." To the others he says "Let's wait and see if it's McGonagall."

_§§Ron, Mione take another short round and then tell us when  the cat reaches the garden fence.§§ _

With that he started to pace the room. After a few minutes Angelina traversed the living room to one of the large armchairs next to the fireplace, sits down and stares into the flames. Alicia takes George's hand, pulls him down next to her and clasping it tightly. Mrs Weasley goes into the kitchen to make tea and Harry is staring out of the window.

Ron: _§§She'll be here soon.§§_

Mrs Weasley is passing the tea out while Harry heads to the door. When he steps out a hawk and a eagle owl perch on his shoulders and a tabby cat approached him. When they entered the living room all eyes shifted to the cat, which transformed with a 'pop' into their old Transfiguration Professor.

"Professor, what happened?" Harry asked while taking in her uncharacteristic appearance. There stood the normally strict and well-dressed deputy headmistress, wearing a dirty, shabby formerly dark green robe with a charred hem.

A/N I hope you liked the chapter please review if you want more!!!!! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.  
If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!  
Thank you


	4. News and Explanations part 1

WANTED: BETA-reader: look out for A/N at the end of the chapter

Chapter not checked

@ YoungandHopeless: I had paragraphs in my word document but the weren't transferred I tried to edit and I hope there'll be a change. Thanks for the review

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1) // means telepathy // between 2 people §§ between more. All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5- mile radius. (I'm the author I can do what I want *g*)  
  


***********************************************  
**4. News and Explanations:******

"Professor, what happened?" Harry asked while taking in her uncharacteristic appearance. There stood the normally strict and well-dressed deputy headmistress, wearing a dirty, shabby formerly dark green robe with a charred hem.

"Ron, Hermione please transform and Minerva, why don't you sit down, have a tea and tell us what happened?" advised Mrs Weasley. Professor McGonagall plopped down in an armchair while Ron and Hermione sat next to Harry on the couch.

McGonagall took a sip of her tea and said: "There was an attack in Hogsmeade. It started about 4 hours ago. Voldemort isn't there but about 100 Death Eaters and 1000 Dementors. We need to get there as soon as possible."

Harry jumped up "Damn it. Why didn't anybody tell us sooner?" 

"There was no way Harry. They surprised us we couldn't so anything. I just got away to inform the order. Serverus is contacting other order members. There were about 200 members at Hogwarts but this nearly weren't enough. Sixth and Seventh years had to fight. The Floo-network broke down. Today was a Hogsmeade weekend and about 50 students were trapped down there in the three broomsticks. It was horrible," she answered very distressed.

"Have you by any chances seen Fred?" asked a now very worried Mr Weasley.

"No Arthur, why isn't he here?"

"No. Fred told George that he would close up and after that he wanted to fill up the stocks and sort out the new supplies."

"When was that?" she asked.

This time George answered "about 6.00 pm. I had to leave earlier to get a few files out of our office in the DMwI."

"That's not good. It's about 11.45 pm now. hmmm"

"You really don't have any idea where he could be?" asked Angelina miserably.

She looked with pleading eyes at McGonagall. Her face is pale and she is shaking like a leaf. Her hands are trembling so hard that her tea spills over the border of her cup. George and Alicia went over to her. Alicia took the cup and put it on the table while George is hugging Angelina.

"I have no idea." McGonagall answered a bit too quickly.

"You know more" George accused her.

"Well…"

"Please tell us Professor" Angelina pleaded, "we have a right to know"

"You see…"

"What is it?" she and George asked at the same time.

"The shop is burning", the Professor blurted out before she could stop herself.

"WHAT??" they cried out. "Say that again," said a very pale George.

"The shop in Hogsmeade is burning respectively was burning if they extinguished it now."

"I would say that's a good sign" Hermione butted in.

"Oh yeah a really good sign" Ron sneered.

"Would you care to enlighten us, Hermione?" Harry asked with a strained voice.

"Well, before I begin." Hermione takes out her wand and mutters a spell.

"What was that for?" asked Mrs Weasley

"A silencing charm to prevent any eavesdroppers."

Mrs Weasley: "Why?"

"Order of the Phoenix main council business." replied Hermione.

Mrs Weasley: "I thought there is just the Order of the phoenix council?"

"Molly please let Hermione explain before asking any questions" Mr Weasley chided her.

"Yes of course I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione: "That's fine. Ok You know that Fred is an Ancient Fire Elemental…"

"Fred is a what???!" Percy bellowed.

 "Could you please let me explain first?" Percy nodded "Ok. Now Fred is an Ancient Fire Elemental. That means unless there isn't another Ancient Fire Elemental, which I can assure you that there isn't he has total control over the Element. So I would say he isn't in Hogsmeade because if he would be there would be as sure as hell no burning house but burning Dark Forces. Can you follow me?"

"Yes I think so. But how can you be so sure that he isn't in Hogsmeade."

"Well Professor, I read in 'All you have to know about Ancient Elementals' that the Element for example fire obeys to the Elemental therefore Fred. So Fred has complete control over it and I don't think that he would let Hogsmeade burning if he was there."

"But you don't know if he isn't in the shop."

"If he is in the shop, what I don't think, this would mean that the fire won't do anything to him."

"Don't be so sure about that."

Everyone in the room turned to Angelina who detached herself from George arms and leaned back in the armchair with George on the one arm rest and Alicia on the other.

"I am sure about that. Like I said before, you can read it in 'All you have to know about Ancient Elementals' and I would say that the author knows what he wrote about."

"Was the author an Ancient Elemental?"

"No, but……."

"Then he hasn't the slightest idea what he is talking about." All of them stared at Angelina in shock.

"And you know it better?"

"To be honest yes."

"Well, then explain please," said a sour looking Hermione.

"WHOOOHOOH!! Angie you pissed her off!!"

Harry, Alicia, George and Angelina: "Shut up Lee."

"Hey, so-rry"

"Okay. You said, that if he is in the shop the fire won't do anything to him."

"Yes, the book said so."

"Forget the book for a moment. I tell you the fire can harm him."

"How do you want to know that? You aren't an Ancient Elemental. So you can't say the author is wrong because you don't know it better."

"What makes you say I'm not an Ancient Elemental?"

Hermione sputtered, "You can't be. I mean that's impossible."

"And why? If I may ask."

"You you are in the fighting division in the order and you are under Fred's command."

"You really don't know half of it." Hermione opens her mouth but Angelina holds up her hand.

"Don't worry I'll explain it to you later. But first I think all of you want to know why I know that the fire could harm Fred."

Hermione nodded.

" Okay. First things first. I'm an Ancient Elemental. Do you all know what an Ancient Elemental is?"

Mrs Weasley, Lee and Charlie shook their heads.

"No problem, I'll explain. An Ancient Elemental controls like a normal Elemental an element. The difference is an Ancient Elemental has absolute control over the element whereas a normal Elemental has partial control. In a fight between an Elemental and an Ancient Elemental the Ancient Elemental will win. An Ancient Elemental also has an Elemental Guardian. This Guardian has the form of an animal. In Fred's case it's a red Phoenix. His Guardian appears, when called, in form of a huge Phoenix made of fire. Can you catch on?"

Everyone nods. "Good. Now I'm an Ancient Air Elemental that means I have full control of the Element. Now, if you look outside you see this snowstorm. If we believe the book and I would go outside now the wind wouldn't affect me just the snow, right?" Hermione nods. "Well it doesn't work like this. If I go into the storm the wind would affect me as long as I don't hmmm tell it to stop. Hmmm I think wish it to stop would be better. Anyway, I must be partly conscious to do that. Can you make my point?"

"So you mean if Fred is unconscious he has no chance?"

"Exactly 'Mione. But even if he is conscious there is still the smoke he has to worry about. Any questions so far?"

"Yes," said Ron " how come the snow would affect you?" 

"Snow is water so that's George's department. It's the same with a thunderstorm. My area is the wind, George provides the water and Albus the lightning."

"So you're an Ancient Water Elemental? George?" asked Hermione.

George nods.

"So we have three Ancient Elementals in the Burrow?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Actually five, Dad." George corrected him.

"Five? Who else?"

This time Alicia answered: "me and Harry. I am Earth and Harry is the Light."

"What are your Guardians?" asked Hermione.

"Alicia's is a Lion, George's a beaver (A/N: they are so cute), mine is a unicorn, Fred's a red and Angie's a blue Phoenix."(Harry speaks)

Ron: "So these Guardians aren't real? The just appear as fire or water and so on?"

Angelina: "Exactly but with the exception of Fred and mine Phoenix. They are real. So you could say that Fred and I have two Guardians. One in form of fire and air and the other alive. We also have the power to speak to the animals of our element and command them. And you can't imagine what a sight it is to see George talking to a goldfish."

Alicia laughing: " Oh yeah Angie that was great."

George: "Hey, I was just asking for the way."

Angelina: "Anyway. Questions?"

Hermione: "How come you aren't in the main council of the order?"

"Would you believe me if I tell you that there is an higher instance than the main council?…"

************************************************************************

A/N: WOOHOOH 3 chapters in a day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter maybe tomorrow or the day after. 

I hope you liked the chapter please review if you want more!!!!! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.  
  
If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering.

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!  
  
Thank you


	5. News and Explanations part 2

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1) // means telepathy // between 2 people §§ between more. All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5- mile radius. (I'm the author I can do what I want *g*)

* Means: Explanation at the End of the chapter.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

@**PhoenixFire:** I just tripled the paragraphs and it did work somehow. And thanks for your help with the html version. It works better. I'm from Germany so my first language is German but I wouldn't really write a Harry Potter fanfic in German. I can't stand the translations of the books. They are awful. For me Harry Potter is English. I have for about 5 years French and believe me I'm a loser in this subject. Anyway, the gang (Fred, Angie, George, Alicia, Katie and Lee) is 21, the trio is 19, Ginny 18, Percy 23 and Bill and Charlie don't really matter but I would say Bill is 30 and Charlie 28. I don't really know. I think their age isn't mentioned in the books. I meant Ron cheated with his homework (I didn't say it in the first chapter)

@ **Ashliegh:** thank you for reviewing and I know if there is any hope for Fred 'cause I'm the author *g* but I'm not telling. I got the idea of the Ancient Elementals in aqualaria's Harry Potter and the Heir of Five (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=645296) but they are a bit different (very different I hope). Anyway on with the story:

4. News and Explanations 2:

Hermione: "How come you aren't in the main council of the order?"

Angelina: "Would you believe me if I tell you that there is an higher instance than the main council?…"

Mrs. Weasley: "Now, now. Wait. Can anyone please explain first what this main council is? I just know about the council. And why are you under Fred's command if you are in the council to?"

Angelina: "I'm not under his command but I'll better start at the beginning. The order of the phoenix is divided into different groups (division). The first group are the spies. They are anonym to everyone except to the councils and the other higher instance, which I'll be explaining later. They are the guys wearing the green robes and their hoods up at every order meeting. At a meeting they sit on the right side in the Great Hall. The Hufflepuff*1 table.

The second group are the healers. They wear light blue robes and are sitting at the Slytherin table. Their task is it to check up the members and to stay in the background in a fight.

The third group are the researchers and the remainders who aren't spies, fighters or healers are at the Ravenclaw table. They wear purple.

The fighters are the fourth group. They sit at the Gryffindor table and are having the colour their leader has. All groups are divided into smaller groups, which have one leader each. The leaders are in the council. The Head of the Council is Lord Phoenix. In the main council is one council member of each division. Malfoy (A/N: Draco he's a good guy) for the spies, Alicia for the healers, Percy for the researchers, Amelia Longbottom (A/N: Neville's gran) for the remainders (A/N I'm gonna call them MISC from now on!!!) and Fred for the fighters. Then there is Moody from the department of Magical Defense and Harry for the DMwI and Hermione, Lee, Katie, Ron, Albus, Bill and Charlie."

Hermione: "But why aren't you and George in the main council? And why isn't Fred your superior?"

Angelina: "Later. Have you ever heard of the order of the light, Hermione?"

"Yes. I think it was in a prophecy."

Angelina: " Right. The prophecy*2 goes like this:

**_When great evil rises_**

****

**_there will be an association of fighters for the Light_**

****

**_the Lord of Light their Leader_**

****

**_he is the son of the stag thus the heir of the Lion, the Raven and the Light_**

****

**_his mother the flower from the Snake and the Loyal._**

****

**_The Lord of Light is the heir of the Greats and he shall conquer the Lord of the Dark_**

****

**_once and for all._**

****

**_The palace of knowledge he shall receive and head it till his death_**

****

**_with the Lioness by his side._**

****

**_Her brother is the Lord of the Fire his Lady the mistress of Air_**

****

**_As soul mates they rule the magical offspring as well as the spitting fire patronised by the birds of Light._**

****

**_As Lord and Lady Phoenix they shall lead the fight assisted by their closest allies_**

****

**_Earth and Water._**

****

****

****

**_The Lady of the living and the master of Water_**

****

**_combined they shall support the weak,_**

****

**_they heal and make them strong._**

****

**_Side by side with the Lady of knowledge the master of Tactic shall guide them through the war_**

****

**_The Mage, old and wise with the lightning as his coat of arms_**

****

**_shall train them all._**

****

****

**_These nine are the Order of Light_**

****

**_and together they will conquer all_**

****

**_As powerful as they are_**

****

**_Losing one could be fatal_**

****

**_so Lord Phoenix and his order shall assist."_**

****

****

Hermione: "Do you know what it means and who the members are?"

Angelina: "Yes, we know the members," with that she started to stare into the fire.

George: "The first person. The leader is "the Lord of the Light". Like the prophecy tells us: 

**"The Lord of Light their Leader**

**he is the son of the stag thus the heir of the Lion, the Raven and the Light**

**his mother the flower from the Snake and the Loyal.**

**The Lord of Light is the heir of the Greats and he shall conquer the Lord of the Dark**

**once and for all".**

So Harry is the Lord of the Light, which is why his Guardian is a Unicorn (A/N: the symbol for light). James Potter's animagi form is a stag hence the name Prongs and Lily is a flower. His mother's maiden name was Evans but that isn't her real name 'cause Walter and Rose Evans adopted her. Her real name was Carter and her parents were John Carter and Elisabeth Miller. If you follow John Carter's family tree you see Slytherin as his ancestor. Elisabeth Miller's mother, Lillian Crown was a direct heir to Helga Hufflepuff. The Potters are heirs to Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor because a certain…what was his name Harry?"

"Andrew William Potter" 

"Thanks. Because a certain Andrew William Potter married Rosalind Hawk the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and their son Sebastian got married to Samantha Williams the granddaughter of Godric Gryffindor. Harry is also heir to the Light which is Merlin."

Hermione: "How do you know the light is Merlin?"

Harry: "What nearly nobody knows is that Merlin has a son, Edward. He gave Edward the name Potter and took him to King Arthur to hide him from Morgana LeFay."

George: "So that makes Harry the Heir of the Greats and the Lord of the Light. The Lioness is Ginny."

Ginny: "Me? How can this be?"

George: "Well, first you are Harry's girlfriend and second is 

"Her brother is the Lord of the Fire"

Fred is the only Ancient Fire Elemental thus the Lord of the Fire and Fred is your brother."

Hermione: "So that makes Ginny number two and Fred three?"

George: "Exactly."

Hermione: "And that makes Angie number four because she is an Ancient Air Elemental, right? But what does the part,            **_"As soul mates they rule the magical offspring as well as the spitting fire patronised by the birds of Light."_**

mean?"

Angelina answered without looking up from the fire, "We rule all magical animal means, that we can command every magical animal apart from the dark ones of course. **_'As well as the spitting fire'_** the spitting fire are the dragons. **_'Patronised by the birds of Light'_** the Phoenixes are our patrons as well as guardians."

Lee: "And what does that soul mates mean?"

"That Fred and I are soul mates."

"Soul mates are people, who are bonded by true love. It is told that their love is so pure that soul mates can communicate with each other without having a telepathy predisposition. They can read each other minds and feel what the other is feeling in a short radius. The can share energy and rely on the others powers. If the other is in great pain his mate is suffering psychic, too."

McGonagall: "Are you in great pain if that happens?"

George: "It depends on the distance."

Lee: "How do you know?

Hermione: "Twins are soul-bonded too, right"

George nodded.

Mr. Weasley: "Ok, now on with the prophecy. We have Harry as number one. Ginny is two, Fred is three and Angelina four. Now who are the Lord and the Lady Phoenix?"

George: "Fred and Angie. **_'As Lord and Lady Phoenix they shall lead the fight assisted by their closest allies Earth and Water'_**."

Ron: "So Fred is the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. But how is that possible? He can't be a council member and Lord Phoenix at the same time."

Alicia: "Didn't you ever realise, that there is either Lord Phoenix or Albus Dumbledore at the meeting? If Albus is there, Fred is too. If Lord Phoenix is there Fred is missing. Understood?"

Ron nodded, "Clever. You don't realise it if you don't know it. Anyway who is number five?"

Harry: "Alicia is five and George is six."

Lee: "Oi! Alicia! I always thought you act older than five!"

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Very funny! Har-har."

Ron: "Alicia is Earth and George Water, right?"

Harry: "Yep"

Hermione: "Okay, now who could be **_'the Lady of knowledge'_**?"

All: "Isn't that obvious?"

Hermione: "No."

Ron: "Yes it is you dimwit."

Hermione: "No."

Ron: "Yes."

Hermione: "No."

Ron: "Yes."

Lee: "You know what George?" 

Hermione: "No."

**_George: "No."_**

Ron: "Yes."

**_Lee: "These two are worse than a full fledged Fred & Angelina argument."_**

Hermione: "No."

Ron: "Yes."

Hermione: **"I'M NO DIMWIT!!!!!"**

Ron: **"YES YOU ARE!!!!!!"**

Hermione: **"NO, I'M NOT DAMN IT!!!!!!!"**

**"CAN'T YOU TWO JUST STOP ARGUING FOR ONE BLODDY EVENING???!!!!** Harry bellowed at them.

Hermione & Ron blushing, "Sorry!"

Alicia: "I wouldn't mind hearing the two of them argue. At least Fred would be here then."

Angelina suddenly got very pale and with a quick motion of her hand the fire died down. She started shaking and put her face in her hands. Everyone in the room stared at her.

Alicia put her hand on her shoulder and asked her, "Angie, what's wrong?"

Angelina lifted her head and looked at George. "They have him."

A/N: I'm not that evil. *g*

"F**K" 

Percy: **"GEORGE"**

Mrs. Weasley: "Who has whom?"

George: "The Death Eaters have Fred."

Mrs. Weasley: "Oh my Goodness!"

Hermione: "How, do you want to know that Fred is with Death Eaters? There is no evidence."

Angelina: "I saw it in the fire."

Hermione: "And I should believe this? I mean look at Trelawney she thought too she would see things in the fire…"

**"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT FRAUD**"

George: "Hermione you better stop."

"No. And what's next? OOOOOHHHHHH Harry, you pooooor boooooooy!!! You are going to die?"

That was the last straw.

Angelina jumped up, gripped her by her collar and pulled the smaller girl face to face and said in a deadly quiet voice:

"Don't. Compare. Me. To. That. Fraud. I saw it in the fire because Fred is an Ancient Fire Elemental and I am his soul mate. Like you said before soul mates can share their partners' power. Fred can see people through the fire and if he can see through the fire so can I. Now listen and listen very good 'cause I'm saying this just once. If I'm saying something about Fred's current situation don't tell me it's wrong because** I'M JUST SAYING THINGS I'M 100 % SURE ABOUT**!!!"

Angelina let her go and Hermione dropped onto the floor. Ron snickered. Angelina turns to him: "**THIS IS NO BLOODY JOKING MATTER!!!" **Ron jerked away from her. Angelina turned on her heel and storms towards the back door. She snapped her fingers and she was wearing a dark blue cloak with silver linings and a Phoenix (silver) with spread wings on the back. The door flew open on its own accord and Angelina stormed with a billowing cloak out. The door closes after her with a crash.

All of them, except George, Alicia, Lee and Katie stared open-mouthed after her.

George: " I warned you." He, too, snapped his fingers and wears now a blue cloak. He goes after Angelina. After closing the door after him with a snap the occupants of the room recovered.

Lee: "Imagine a child with Fred and Angie's temper."

Harry shuddered: "I don't want to be on the receiving end."

=========== Outside============

George watched Angelina while she is pacing the garden and shooting wandlessly fire-curses at the snow.

After she cooled down a bit, George approached her and said, "you know if you go on like this we have the next diluvian (floods, deluge???)."

Angelina gave him a slight smile, "Sorry, I was just really pissed."

"That's all right as long I'm not at the receiving end. You're okay now?" 

Angelina shook her head 'no' and George could see the tears in her eyes. He hugged her close and that's when she completely broke down. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. George laid his cheek on her head and stroked her back to calm her down.

When her sobbing decreased a bit she told him "I don't want to lose him. I.... I couldn't bear it. He is the only one I still have after my parents' death. Of course you, Alicia, Lee and Katie are here but that's not same."

George nodded.

"I need him. It may be childish but I can't sleep at night if he isn't there or if I don't know where he is. Losing him would be like losing a part of myself. My heart and my soul. He is always there when you need him even if it's three in the morning." 

George laughed at the memory, "Oh yeah I remember you sneaking in the boys dorm at night even as head girl." 

"So what? I couldn't help it if the girls dorms are so bloody cold in winter."

"Oh yeah and in summer it was too warm hmmm? You're a bad liar Angie."

"Hey Alicia did the same."

"How did you know that?"

"You know Fred and I aren't blind and deaf, like you, Alicia, Lee and Katie.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the morning after New Years eve in our 7th year? When we (A/N: F, G, Al, A, L, K) Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were the only Gryffindors…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1st January: Noon 7th year's boys' dorm.

George woke up with a murder hangover to Hermione and Ron fighting.

Hermione: "I did not!!"

Ron "Yes you did!!!"

Hermione: "I did not!!"

Ron "Yes you did!!!"

**_Alicia: "What's going on?"_**

Katie lifted her head from Lee's chest and answered: "They are fighting"

Hermione: "I did not!!"

Ron "Yes you did!!!"

Ginny muttered in Harry's shoulder "Oh, really? I didn't realise"

Hermione: "I did not!!"

Ron "Yes you did!!!"

Hermione: "I did not!!"

Ron "Yes you did!!!"

**_George mumbled in Alicia's hair: "Why?"_**

Hermione: "I did not!!"

Ron "Yes you did!!!"

Hermione: "I did not!!"

Ron "Yes you did!!!"

Harry: "They are too stubborn to tell the other how they really feel."

Hermione: "I did not!!"

Ron "Yes you did!!!"

Lee, while staring straight at Fred's back, "Reminds me of two of our friends." 

Hermione: "I did not!!"

Ron "Yes you did!!!"

Fred, turned around in bed to face the others: "Yeah, George, Alicia took you long enough!"

Hermione: "I did not!!"

Ron "Yes you did!!!"

**_George & Alicia: "What do you mean?"_**

Hermione: "I did not!!"

Ron "Yes you did!!!"

Angelina, who was lying behind Fred, lifted her head: " I think he means, that it's about time the two of you hooked up."

George: "We know what he means but I think Lee was talking about you two."

Hermione: "I did not!!"

Ron "Yes you did!!!"

Angelina took Fred's hand and entwined their fingers. "Us?" she asked innocently, "what about us?"

**_She looked at Fred "What's wrong with us?"_**

****

**_"Nothing. I think they mean we are as stubborn as Ron and Hermione about admitting our love to each other, Angel."_**

****

**_She turned to Lee "Is that so?"_**

****

**_Lee nodded and she turned back to Fred kissed his lips and said "Then they know nothing about us, sweetie."_**

The others stared at them with gaping mouths. Even Ron and Hermione stopped arguing to stare at them.

Fred grinned: "You know you guys look like fish or are you trying to catch flies?" Angelina laughed as the others closed their mouths with an audible snap.

George stuttered out: "Si…Since when are you two together and why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask and since when: Wouldn't you all want to know" said Fred cheekily.

Lee: "Let me guess hmmm since last Mai" "No"

Katie: "I know Christmas Eve!" "No"

Alicia: "Last June" "No"

Ron: "After the Halloween-Dance this year?" "Wrong"

Hermione: "Valentine's Day"

George: "The Yule ball" "No and No"

Ginny: "The summer after your fifth year" "How come?"

Ginny: "The two of you were writing letters all the time."

Fred: "Yes we did but you're wrong."

Harry: "End of your 5th year after winning the Quidditch cup in the final match against Slytherin or sometimes before that." 

"What makes you think that, Harry?" George asked.

"Well these two were snogging so hard after the match it's a wonder they didn't suffocate"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelina had to grin at the memory "The look on your face was priceless."

"Well you two could have at least told me"

"Like Fred said you didn't ask and we didn't hide it. We just don't sit in the common room to snog if there are other places."

"I see. I see." 

"Not like that you little pervert."

George suddenly grew very grim and pointed to the sky: "What is that up there?"

==================== Meanwhile in the Burrow =======================

Hermione glared with murder in her eyes at the door. 

Alicia: "Hermione cool down."

"Why should I?"

"Because George warned you beforehand and incredulity against Angie's knowledge of Fred whereabouts is a very touchy subject. She doesn't really mean what she said."

"Of course not."

"You've got to see her point. Fred is all she has."

"But you are here as well as George, Lee and Katie"

"That's not true. She needs Fred as I need George. We aren't the same to her as Fred is. It's like you, Ron and Harry. If Ron would be missing Harry would be there but he is not the same as Ron. Do you see her point?"

"Yes. I didn't see it this way."

Harry: "We better discuss the prophecy, now"

Hermione: "Where were we?"

Lee: "The Lady of knowledge"

Hermione: "Ahh yes, who could that be?"

Ron: "It's still obvious."

Hermione: "No it isn't"

All: **"YES IT IS!!!"**

Hermione: **"FINE. WHO?"**

All: **"YOU!!!!!!!!"**

Hermione: **"O-Kay"**

Mr. Weasley: "Now, on with it. The Master of tactics is next I believe."

Harry "That's Ron."

Ron squeaked: "M…me?"

Harry: "Yes. 

"Side by side with the Lady of knowledge the master of Tactic shall guide them through the war" 

You and Hermione are together and you are best chess player I know."

Hermione: "Okay Who's the mage?"

Harry: "Albus Dumbledore. **_"The Mage, old and wise with the lightning as his coat of arms_**

****

**_shall train them all."_** He's old, headmaster and his element is lightning.

Hermione: "What does the last part 

**_"These nine are the Order of Light_**

****

**_and together they will conquer all_**

****

**_As powerful as they are_**

****

**_Losing one could be fatal_**

****

**_so Lord Phoenix and his order shall assist"_**

****

mean?

Harry: "Nine people are in the Order of Light. We can win this war against the dark side if we are all together."

Alicia: "The last two lines mean: First if we lose Fred we are as good as doomed and second the Order of the Phoenix will assist us. Fred is commanding the Order of the Phoenix and has the final say but most of the time we are helping him."

======================= Outside =============================

What is that up there?"

"Where?"

George pointed to two bigger growing spots in the sky: "There"

"Wait I'm concentrating on a image" Angelina's eyes lost their focus for a moment before she answered: "Left one is Aira and the right one is Edan."

"And who are Aira and Edan?"

"Aira is mine and Edan is Fred's' Phoenix."

*********************************************************************

*1 If you are sitting at the High Table and watch the hall the tables are in the following order:

Slytherin: left then Ravenclaw second to the left

Gryffindor second to the right Huffelpuff right

*2 I'm not good at this stuff.

WHOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOOOH 

3228 Words.

I'm a genius!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Next chapter tomorrow or the day after. 

I hope you liked the chapter please review if you want more!!!!! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering. 

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!

Thank you


	6. News on Fred

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**@ Ashliegh: **I have never written a prophecy before. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

_// means telepathy // _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

(All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.)

means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

∑ ∑ means talking to Phoenixes.

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an E-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

On with the chapter:

***********************************************

**6. News on Fred:**

"And who are Aira and Edan?"

"Aira is mine and Edan is Fred's Phoenix."

"But I wonder…"

"What is it Angie?"

"Why is Edan flying a bit ehhhm wonky?"

"Well, they will be here soon. You can ask them then."

"Here they are."

Aira landed gracefully on George outstretched arm while Edan missed Angelina's and landed headfirst in the deep snow. Angelina went looking for him at once.

∑_ Aira, what's wrong with Edan _∑ asked Angelina her beautiful blue Phoenix. Aira has light blue feathers mixed with skyblue and tip of her wings are midnight blue. Her plumage is sparkling like the snow in the sun.

∑Edan is hurt, mistress∑

When Angelina found Edan, his normally sleek and clean plumage was tousled and slightly burned.

She put him in her arms and turned to George:

"We better head inside."

========== inside==============

Angelina sat again in the armchair in front of the fire with Edan in her lap. George sat in the chair facing her and Aira left his arm to perch on the armrest next to Angelina and Edan. 

Angelina looked at Hermione:

//I'm sorry, Hermione I overreacted. I didn't really mean what I said and…//

_//Forgiven. Alicia explained it. I shouldn't have doubted you. But you know I don't trust divination.//_

_//Thanks. I'll make sure to tell you when I'm not 100% sure about divination okay?//_

_//Okay//_

_//Oh, and can you put up the silencing charm again?//_

_//Sure//_

Hermione took her wand out and casted the spell again.

Angelina_://Thank you for telling her, Leesh//_

_//No problem.//_

Angelina stroked Edan's head and asked him:

∑_What happened, Edan?∑_

∑Master Fred and I were attacked by black cloaked beings. I don't know what these are called, mistress.∑

∑_Death Eaters?∑_

_∑Yes that's what Master Fred said too.∑_

_∑Where were you attacked?∑_

_∑In this street where this huge white building is.∑_

_∑Diagon Alley?∑_

_∑Yes, mistress.∑_

Angelina looked at the others:

"Death Eaters attacked Fred in Diagon Alley"

Hermione: "What did he do there? I thought he was supposed to be in Hogsmeade?"

"Don't know. I'll ask."

Lee: "Say Angie isn't there a way to let us understand what it is saying?"

Angelina: "Hmm. Yes, I think there is." She took her wand out and waved it in an complicated matter. "Ok this should work. Oh and Lee 'it' is a he and his name is Edan"

∑_Why where you and Fred in Diagon Alley?∑_

∑A man, I believe Mister Ron calls him greasy git was there.∑

∑_Snape?∑_

∑That's his name, mistress. He told Master Fred about a spy in the order.∑

∑_Do you know who?∑_

∑I didn't listen because that oily man snapped at me and shooed me away when Master Fred wasn't looking. I'm sorry, mistress∑

Lee: §§Bastard§§

∑_That wasn't your fault Edan. You are a great help.∑_

∑Thank you mistress.∑ Edan trilled happily.

∑_What happened after that?∑_

∑Snape left. After that Master Fred told me that we have to go to the office to get a file.∑

∑_Why didn't he tell George?∑_

∑That was long after Sir George left. Master Fred didn't fill up the stocks but left for the office instead. He closed the shop and then we fell apart and got built together again.∑

Mrs. Weasley: §§Fell apart??!!§§

Angelina: §§Apparation§§

∑_And then?∑_

∑When we arrived, Master Fred was attacked by 25 Death Eaters. He disabled 15 but the other 10 attacked him together. Suddenly we where on a huge meadow and then five of them shoot a evil red hurting charm at him at the same time. I tried to help him but then the others attacked me and Master Fred told me to leave and inform you, mistress or Sir George. He also told me to tell you something but I'm only allowed to tell you alone and Aira.∑

∑_Do you know where he is now?∑_

∑No, I'm sorry, that I brought bad news, milady.∑

∑_Thank you Edan.∑_

Ron: "What's that evil red light?"

Harry: "Crucio"

Ron: "Oh shit" 

*******************************************

A/N: Next chapter tomorrow or the day after. 

I hope you liked the chapter please review if you want more!!!!! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.  
  
If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering. 

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!  
  
Thank you

Yoshi-fan2003


	7. Talk & Dreams

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

_// means telepathy // _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

(All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.)

 * means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

∑ ∑ means talking to Phoenixes.

thanks to all my reviewers:

**@**** Tonibelle: Glad that you like it. For the prophecy, like I said before I have never written something like this. Thanks for your review!!!!!**

**@Ashliegh:** Here it is I hope you like it. Thanks for your review!!!!!!!!!!!!

**@ JJ: **Here is more, I hope you like it.****

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

On with the chapter:

*******************************************************

**7. Talk & Dreams:**

Ron: "What's that evil red light?"

Harry: "Crucio"

Ron: "Oh shit"

Percy: "Did he say five shot Crucio?"

Ron: "Yes, he did."

Percy: "That's not good."

Hermione: "The Question is, did they hit him. Angelina?"

Angelina jumped. She was so absorbed in stroking Edan that she didn't hear the conversation. "Sorry. What's the question?"

"Was Fred hit by Crucio?"

"Yes."

Katie: "You sure? 'Cause Edan didn't say so?"

"Pretty sure. I felt it."

Alicia: "What? When? Why didn't you say so?"

Angelina: "I felt it when I saw Fred in the fire. But it didn't hurt too much. For me like cutting my finger for him like getting hit by a bludger."

George: "Do you think he is alright?"

Angelina: "I hope so."

Mr Weasley: "I think we should go to bed now. Minerva, do you want to stay the night?"

Minerva: "I don't want to be a burden."

Mrs Weasley: "Nonsense. Percy would you please show her a guest room?"

"Of course, mother." Percy and McGonagall left the room.

"Come on Molly, let's get upstairs, too."

"Ok. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight"

Ginny: "Come on Harry, Ron, Hermione"

"We're coming."

Katie: "Lee?"

Lee: "Yeah let's go."

Alicia: "Angie? George? Let's go upstairs?

Angelina: "I think I will stay a bit."

George: "Come on Angie. Let's go upstairs. You need to sleep."

Angelina: "No, I want to…"

Alicia: "Angie, go upstairs. You are no help for Fred if you are tired and weak."

Angelina: "But…"

George: "Alicia is right. You need to sleep."

Angelina: "Fine. You won."

Angelina extinguished the fire, while George is locking the door with many security spells. Then the three went upstairs. They wished each other goodnight. Angelina went in her and Fred's room, while George and Alicia went into theirs.

===== In George's and Alicia's room======

Alicia laid curled up in George's arms while George is staring out of the window.

"George? You all right?"

"I don't want to lose him."

"I don't either. We will find him somehow."

"Do you think he is alright?"

"I don't know, but I don't think he shouldn't be hurt to much. Otherwise we would have noticed if Angie was in more pain."

"She is devastated. When we were outside, she broke down completely."

"What happened?"

"At first she was really pissed off and when she cooled down I asked her if she's alright. She shook her head 'no' and started to cry. She told me that she couldn't bear it to lose him and that she can't sleep at night if Fred isn't there. After that, we talked about us, Lee and Katie being deaf and blind. And about New Year in our seventh year."

"How come?"

"Well, apparently did they notice you sneaking in the boys dorm."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we didn't notice them for 1 and a half years."

"True."

"I hope we'll find Fred."

"So do I."

"Even if it's just for Angie. She needs him."

===========Meanwhile in Angelina's room=============

Angelina is lying alone in the big king size bed and staring out of the window. She has tears running down her face, thinking of Fred.

She finally closed her eyes, fell into an uneasy sleep and started to dream…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelina's dream

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is dark and cold and all you could see was pitch-black water and a few islands.

In the far distance is an island with a tall black fortress on it.

The nearer you get there the colder the air gets.

Inside the fortress were many cloaked figures as well as many hurt and broken people. In an upper level you could see a room with many weapons and wands.

Next you can see the basement levels. The cells there have very small windows (A/N: 5 inches high 5 wide). In one cell a man, with dirty, muddy clothes is hanging unconscious with his hands chained to the wall. He is tall and has red hair…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End dream

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelina awoke with a start looked at the clock (3.15 am) and jumped out of bed…

==========5 minutes later in the kitchen===========

She ate a piece of toast, while writing something on a parchment. Then she took her blue cloak (A/N: the one from chapter 5) from the coat rack opened the door, closed it again and put the security spells back on.

After doing that she transformed into a slender black Jaguar jumped gracefully over the hedges surrounding the house and ran into the forest…

***********************************************

A/N: Next chapter tomorrow or the day after. 

I hope you liked the chapter please review if you want more!!!!! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering. 

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!

Thank you


	8. Grandpa is ill

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

(All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.)

 * means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

∑ ∑ means talking to Phoenixes.

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

On with the chapter:

**********************************************

**8.Grandpa is ill:**

After doing that she transformed into a slender black Jaguar jumped gracefully over the hedges surrounding the house and ran into the forest…

… followed by a red and a blue phoenix.

=========The next morning ============

**"Sweet Merlin!!! GEORGE!!!"**

George nearly fell out of bed. He jumped up and put on his bathrobe on top of his green pyjama pants and his t-shirt.

He stormed into the kitchen followed closely by Harry and Mr Weasley.

"What's wrong mum?"

Mrs Weasley trusted a parchment into his hands

"Read this"

He read:

_"I have to deal with something at Diagon Alley. Meet me at noon in the office._

_A.J._

_P.S: Don't worry!!!! I know what I'm doing._

P.P.S: I left at 3.30am" 

"Damn it." cursed George

"What's wrong?" asked Alicia from the doorway where the rest stood.

"She left."

"Who left?" asked Ron.

"The tooth fairy, Ron." answered Ginny.

"And what's the probl…"

"Angelina you moron." snapped Percy

"Oh"

All of them sat down for breakfast

"I should have known," said George.

"We all should have," answered Katie.

"I think she knows what she's doing and she has to do it alone. Otherwise she would have told us to come along," said Ginny.

Suddenly Aira flew through the window and perched on George's shoulder.

∑_What do you have there? ∑_

∑Letter from Aunt Jay, Sir George∑

"What?" he asked

Everyone stared at George. "You can talk to her," asked a astounded Hermione

"Well, Fred put that spell on me."

Hermione: "Which spell exactly?"

"I don't know the name"

Alicia: "deportatio vis"

"Yeah that's what it 's called. How do you know?"

"She did the same with me."

Ron: "What exactly does this spell do?"

Hermione: " deportatio vis is latin for 'transport potency'. With this spell the caster has the possibility to transport a certain power to one of his closest, most trusted confidant. The caster must be really close to that person otherwise it could have unpredictable consequences."

Alicia: "George you better read the letter."

George: "What oh yeah"

George took the letter from Aira, cast a silencing charm and started to read it aloud but stopped:

_Hey Ducky,_

_Don't read this aloud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_I know where bird is. Come with the others to the Lion's den immediately. Don't waste any time at all. Grandpa is ill. Also bring your parent's, the squirrel and the cat. Apparate to Moony Manor and get him and Snuffles to half blind girl. Then apparate to the milkman and take him to Grandpa, too. I have the paper bird was asked for yesterday. Copy is in pony's desk 4. drawer on the right. By the way the cake is really black so please take the recipe of item no 086 and then come to the den. I'm going to Grandpa now. I will see you there. If something should happen to me, bird is at Snuffle's horror fortress. Don't translate it for the ones who don't understand. There is a **bug** in the system. Could also be a **rat** chewing the cable._

_Don't write back._

_Be careful, punctual and take Blue with you._

_Love_

_Aunt Jay_

_P.S: Don't forget to bring extra clothes it's raining here and Grandpa wants to see all your swords to polish them._

_P.P.S. You don't have to keep it!!_

Alicia: "Well, what did Aunt Jay say?"

"Read for yourself. Ok everyone get a move on. Grandpa is ill. And Aunt may wants to see our swords. Forget about breakfast. We are meeting here in 10 minutes at the latest." With that Harry and Ginny stormed upstairs.

Alicia threw the letter in the fire and waited till it is burned then she went upstairs, too.

Mrs Weasley: "George? What's going on?"

"Not now mum. We'll explain later. Please hurry up."

========= 10 minutes later ==========

"Ok. Everyone ready? Good. Leesh you take them to the den. Harry, go to Moony manor. I will go to the milkman alright?"

Harry and Alicia nodded. Harry kissed Ginny goodbye.

George took Alicia aside "Be careful, love." With that he kissed her. 

"George"

"Hmmm?"

"Love you"

"Love you too."

_∑Aira, stay with Alicia∑_

_∑_Yes Sir George_.∑_

George: "Ready Harry?"

"Yep"

George transformed with a 'pop' into a reddish-brown wolf, while Harry transformed into a Lion.

Then the two of them stormed into the woods.

Alicia: "Well then let's go. Everyone who has an animagiform please turn into it. Ron, Hermione watch out for danger from above."

Ron and Hermione transformed (A/N: Same as chapter 2) and took flight.

Several 'pops' later:

In front of Alicia stood now:

A black Labrador (Lee),

A lynx (Katie),

2 tigers (Ginny & Mrs Weasley)

****

**_//_**_Great surprise there, Hermione**//**_

**_//_**_Well, Ron now you know where Ginny got her temper from**//**_

A fox (Mr Weasley),

A squirrel (Percy) and a grey tabby cat with black stripes (McGonagall).

"Great. Percy hop on and then let's go" and with that she transformed into a light grey wolf and the group is heading at a fast pace after George and Harry.

###############################

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

###############################

Albus Dumbledore wanted to leave his office to go into the great hall for breakfast when a red Phoenix flew through his window.

∑_Ahhh. Edan. What brings you here? And what happened to your plumage?_ ∑

∑I was attacked yesterday, but that doesn't matter now. Mistress will explain later. I have a very important letter from Aunt Jay, Sir Albus∑

∑Very important you say? Well then let's see what Aunt Jay has to say.∑

He sat behind his desk and opened the letter.

It read:

_Dear Grandpa,_

_I heard you are ill. I'm going to visit you in the Lion's den soon. My Bird is missing. Ducky is coming with his pony and the rest, as well as his parents and your cat. I think he is visiting the milkman right now and will be there soon. Moony and Snuffles will be there too. Meet them at the half blind girl and take them to the rest. I'm sorry to tell you, that the cake is black, but Ducky brought the recipe no 086._

_And maybe you have a breakfast for them._

_Love _

_Aunt Jay_

"Alas that's no good news"

∑_Edan? Why don't you and Fawkes head to Hogsmeade and get Aunt Jay?_∑

∑Yes, Sir Albus.∑

Albus watched the two birds flying out of the window. Then he turned on his heel and hurried into the Great Hall. Being the last week of the Christmas holiday the great hall was nearly empty. The Headmaster hurried into the hall to Professor Flitwick and said: "Foster? Can you watch the student's please? I have an urgent meeting to attend to."

"Of course Albus." came the squeaky answer. With that Albus hurried to the one eyed witch.

####################################

Moony Manor and the milkman

####################################

After crossing the Anti-apparation wards George and Harry transformed back. And with a hasty "Good Luck" they apparated away.

Harry stood now in front of a two-story house in the middle of nowhere. He hurried to the door and knocked at the door.

=======Meanwhile in the dining room========

"Who could that be, Padfoot?"

"I don't know but you better get it cause it's sounding urgent."

"I'll get it and you transform."

In the hall:

"Who is there?"

"Remus? It's Harry open the door please."

Remus opened the door.

"Harry?! What are you doing here?"

"We need to go to the Lion's den. The Death Eaters got Fred."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I am what's going on?"

"Hi Sirius. There is no time for explanations take your wands and any weapon you may need take your cloaks and hurry."

A few minutes later the three of them apparated into the Honeydukes cellar. The hurried through the passage to Hogwarts.

______________________________________________

George apparated into a forest behind a huge manor. He hurried as a wolf to the back entrance. He knocked there and a house elf (H.E.) opened the door.

H.E.: "How can Pinky help you Mister Weasley."

George: I must speak to Master Snape now. Is he alone at the moment?"

Pinky: "Yes. He is having breakfast at the moment. Follow me please."

George: "Could you please get him? Tell him that Grandpa is ill."

"Pinky will do sir. Please come in the kitchen and wait there" With a 'crack', he was gone.

Five minutes later, Snape stormed through the door in his cloak and with his wand between his teeth. He pocketed his wand and asked, "What happened?"

"Not here. We have to get to the den."

They hurried out of the manor into the forest and apparated into the Honeyduke cellar, too.

They headed through the passage, only to meet the headmaster, Harry, Remus and a big black dog.

"Ahh. Serverus, George a pleasure to meet you if it weren't for these grave circumstances. Follow me please."

They hurried through many hallways till they arrived at the painting of Godric Gryffindor. 

"Headmaster, My heir. I'm afraid I have to ask for the password before allowing you to go any further."

"Certainly, Lord Gryffindor. The password is hotdog"

"Right as always. Please move on"

"Please go on without me. I will fetch Minerva and the others." Albus said.

The painting swung open and the group stepped into a plain room without windows and just a few candles to light it up. They checked first for any intruders. Then they went to the wall across from them and counted the bricks.

George: "5 up, 3 to the left, 6 to the right and tap it three times." The wall formed a doorway. They went into another plain room with candles. The doorway closed after them back to a plain wall. Harry moved to the wall on the right.

"What's the password, George?"

"Recipe no 086. Jumping Yam" The wall moved out of the way and they headed into a circular room in the east tower with high windows showing the grounds. The room is decorated in dark blue with a fireplace on the left side. In front of it are many armchairs and couches and a coffee table. To the left is a big mahogany meeting table with polstered armchairs.

"Is it wise I mean every invisible person could watch us here." Remus said.

"The walls in this room are charmed. We can look out but nobody in.," answered George.

After a while the wall moved away again and in stepped Alicia and her group followed by Aira. Alicia went over to George, who is sitting on one of the couches.

A few minutes later, Angelina stepped into the room followed by Albus, Edan and Fawkes. The others came to them and they sat at the mahogany table. Harry at one end with an empty chair on the one side and George on the other. Next to George, Alicia and next to the empty chair, Angelina. Albus sitting at the other end of the table said:

"I think we should eat first and talk after that. Alright everyone?" "Yes."

After they had their breakfast and the table was empty again the meeting began.

Mrs Weasley: "Okay. Angelina what is going on?"

Remus: "Ahh sorry to interrupt but could you explain what's wrong?" Serverus and Sirius nodded.

Harry: "Of course. Well Fred is missing …………………………….. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… and then Angelina left in the morning and wrote us that letter."

Angelina: "Ok first. I know where Fred is."

George: "Where is he?"

Angelina: "Askaban."

Mrs Weasley "How can that be?"

"Let me explain, please. Ok I had a dream tonight. I saw Askaban. The Death Eaters took it over" Percy wanted to interrupt but Albus and Harry lifted their hands to quiet him. "They have a chamber where the wands and weapons of the prisoners are. I saw Fred's sword there. Then I saw Fred. He is unconscious in a cell in the basement. They chained him to the walls by his hands. I don't think he was injured very seriously. After that I woke up. I dressed and went downstairs. I wrote you that note and left for Diagon Alley. Aira and Edan went with me. Edan showed me where Fred was attacked. There I found his wand and a coded piece of parchment, written by Serverus. I went into the office decoded the message and searched for these files. After that I wrote you that letter and apparated to Hogsmeade. There I met Edan and Fawkes. We went up to Hogwarts and at the Entrance I met Albus. Anyway, the files I researched are very important." She clapped her hands and the files multiplied, so that everyone has one. "Look at page one. This lovely file states that our dear Minister is Voldie's arse licker."

Albus: "These are very bad news."

Angelina: "And that is why nobody knows that Askaban has fallen into Voldie's hands."

Harry: "Any suggestions?"

Serverus: "Call the order and get him out of there as soon as possible. If there are still Dementors and they listen to Voldemort than it is to suspect that he's soon Dementor food."

Angelina: "We just need about 100 agents. They stay on the main-land while 5 get on the Island."

Percy: "Don't you think it would be appropriated to use more agents?"

Ron: "No. The 100 are the backup while the 5 can go in there unnoticed."

Angelina: "Exactly my point."

Harry: "Ok who are the five?"

Angelina: "I will be going no matter what any of you is saying to that matter."

Alicia: "I'll be going as head-healer. We will see if I should go to Askaban, or not. But I demand that everyone that will be going can conjure a Patronus. If not that person stays at Hogwarts. Is that clear."

Angelina: "Crystal. I didn't think otherwise. Who else?"

George: "I'm going. Fred'll kill me if something happened to you."

Serverus: "I'm in. It is partly my fault after all."

Angelina: "It wasn't your fault. Ok that's three."

Ron: "I'm in."

Hermione and Mrs Weasley: "Ron. NO!!!"

"Excuse me. I'm going if Angie and Harry are right with it."

Harry: "If you want to."

"Harry!!" said Hermione shrilly. "Don't you dare…"

"Ron you will be going but not to Askaban. I want you to lead the backup."

Hermione: "I don't think so…"

Angelina: "Stop objecting, Hermione. That Ron is leading the backup is an order and that is final."

"I don't think…"

Serverus: "Miss Granger shut up now. That was an order of the second commander of the Order of The Phoenix. She is the Lady Phoenix if she tells Mr. Weasley to lead the backup than he will do so."

Angelina: "Thank you Serverus. So who's number four?"

Harry: "I am"

Sirius: "Harry, no that's to dangerous if you…"

Harry: "Not you too. I'm going and that's final. Who is number five?"

Mr Weasley: "I am"

Mrs Weasley: "But Arthur be careful."

Mr Weasley: "I'll be"

Albus: "Good that's definitive. Who will be leading?"

Angelina: "I think Harry should. Are you alright with that?"

Harry nodded.

Albus: "When are you leaving?"

Angelina: "Ten o'clock. Then we'll be at midnight at Askaban"

Albus: "Now why don't you all take a nap in your rooms after lunch?"

####################################

Afternoon at Askaban:

####################################

"Goyle!!"

"Yes, Lucius?"

"Why don't you and McNair have some fun with the Weasel?"

"It's my pleasure"…

####################################

At Hogwarts

####################################

George doubled over in pain.

"Oh bloody hell…"

Katie: "George? Are you all right?"

George: "Mione, Lee go to Angelina and Alicia and put the blockadis spell on her. Katie if you please?"

Katie: "Blockadis"

"George? What was that?"

"They are hurting Fred."

Harry: "What happened?"

George: "Fred was in really bad pain."

Harry: "Ok we're leaving early. Angie you're alright?"

She nodded.

Harry: "Good. Call the order."

**********************************************

A/N: Next chapter tomorrow or the day after. 

I hope you liked the chapter please review if you want more!!!!! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering. 

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!

Thank you

Yoshi-fan2003


	9. Planning

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

(All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.)

 * means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

∑ ∑ means talking to Phoenixes.

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

On with the chapter:

*****************************************

**9.Planning:**

Harry: "What happened?"

George: "Fred was in really bad pain."

Harry: "Ok we're leaving early. Angie you're alright?"

She nodded.

Harry: "Good. Call the order."

Angelina left for her bedroom in the Lion's den.

Harry: " George, Alicia? Your alright?"

Alicia: "Yeah. Say George that felt like getting hit by three bludgers at the same time. I think we should take an Anti-pain potion."

George: "Just three? I felt like I got run over by a hippogriff"

"Then it must have been worse for Angie and I don't want to know what Fred felt." 

Serverus: "I brought you the Anti-pain potion. Take it now please"

"I'll go and bring it to Angie." George left for Angelina's room.

"Angie? Here is Anti-pain potion." She drank it with one gulp.

"Thanks. Make sure that everyone takes two flasks of it with him all the time. I'm sure Fred'll need it."

"You're really alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I'm worried about Fred."

"Let's hope we'll get him back tonight."

"I'm gonna call the order now."

"Do you know how to do it?"

"I've never done that before cut I think I know what to do."

She rolled up her sleeve and called for one of the Phoenixes.

∑_Could one of you three come here? We need to call a few members._∑

After that the three Phoenixes flew over to her.

Edan: ∑Do you know what to do? Mistress?∑

∑_No. could you explain?_∑

Fawkes: ∑Of course, Lady Phoenix. When we sing, the mark will appear on your left arm. You have to press it and think about who you want to call and they will be here as soon as possible.∑

∑_Thanks you two∑_

The three Phoenixes started to trill their song. Angelina pressed the mark of the golden phoenix on her forearm and called 110 agents to Hogwarts.

George: "Did it work?"

"Yes let's go to the others."

The left for the meeting room followed by the Phoenixes, where the others were already sitting at the huge table.

Harry: "Well?"

Angelina: "I called 110 agents. They should be here soon. I want 10 of them staying at Hogwarts for security. Leesh? I think you should come with us."

Harry: "Yeah should be the best but I want you to stick close to one or two of us cause I'm sure we're going to need you. Ok then we are six people. I think we should go in pairs. Who with who?"

Angelina: "I think we should go in two groups. Three each."

Harry: "What's your plan?"

Angelina: "Three get Fred, the others his weapons. The ones searching for him are going to have his wand."

Harry: "Ok. I'm fine with that. Now who with who?"

Angelina: "I'm going to search for him."

Alicia: "Me too. He is going to need a Healer. Oh and I think Poppy should go with Ron."

George: "I would go and search for him too but you three don't know his weapons. So I want Harry going with Angelina and Alicia."

Harry: "Ok."

George: "Say do we have a blue print? I have no idea where that weapon room is."

Serverus: "No, we don't have one but I know the fortress pretty well."

Mr Weasley: "Ok. But how are we going to find Fred?"

Angelina: "I will know where he is and I as well as know Askaban pretty well too."

Mr Weasley: "How come?"

Angelina: "Spending two weeks there was Fred and mine hands-on experience in our finals at the academy."

Lee: "George, I'm glad we had to rob through mud."

George: "Yep."

Lee: "How are you going to get there? And what will we be doing?"

Harry: "All of us will go by portkey 3 miles away from the shore on the main land. There is a hill which is looking over the islands."

Angelina: "There is a cave system and a platform, which is an order outpost. When we're calling for you are going to take portkeys to Askaban."

Harry: "Lee, Katie you're a going with the backup. Hermione, you stay here and command the agents here. If necessary call backup."

Ginny: "Harry, I think I'm coming with you guys as well."

Hermione: "GINNY!"

Harry ignores her, "Why?"

"If you are three, one or two of you have to help Fred. I want to come with you, helping to defend all of us. Besides Fred is my brother. He saved my ass countless times. Now is my turn. If you're all okay with that of course."

Harry: "You can come if **all the others are fine with it."**

Angelina: "Fine by me."

Alicia nodded in agreement.

Serverus: "You are a hell of a fighter and you can easily defend yourself. So why not."

Mr Weasley: "I know I can't talk you out of it so ok."

George stared into her eyes. When he saw her determined look. He too nodded his head yes.

Harry: "Ok you're coming with me, Angie and Alicia."

Alicia: "By the way, we should charm our hoods in place so we aren't recognized."

Harry: "Good point. We should do that. That same goes for the backup. Remember that Ron."

Ron nodded.

∑The agents are coming, milady∑__

∑_Thank you Fawkes.∑_

Angelina: "Albus. The agents are here. Can they go into the Great Hall?"

Albus: "Certainly. Minerva will you take the agents there and tell Foster to send the students to their common rooms. They must stay there till breakfast tomorrow. If they need something the prefects can call a house elf. Dinner will also be served there. After taking the agents there please take Dr. Summer and go to the hospital wing. Tell Poppy to get ready for the fieldtrip as soon as possible. The healer should take over the hospital wing for the time being."

Angelina: "Ron? I will introduce you to the group leaders now."

"Ok. Let's go."

Harry: "Angie, maybe you should first get ready for the fight, so that you don't have to come here again. We will be leaving in an hour."

"Good point. Ron I'll be there in a minute."

Angelina stood up and went back to her room. A few minutes later she returned, wearing black jeans, a black pullover with the white collar of her blouse poking out of the v neck, black combat boots and a black belt with a charmed wandholder (so that the wand can't be taken by 'Expelliarmus), a sword sheet and straps for daggers as well as potion-bottles .

In one hand she carried a box and in the other a sword and several daggers. She put the things on the table and with a wave of her hand her dark blue cloak with the silver Phoenix and the embroidered runes came sailing over to her. She put it on and took two wands out of the box. She put the first wand in a secret pocket in the right sleeve of her cloak. 

She did the same with the second wand to her left sleeve. Then she took Fred's wand and fixed it on a strap on her right lower leg above her boot next to a dagger. Next she put several potion bottles on her belt as well as the daggers and her sword. Then she pulled the hood up to hide her face.

"Hermione you should come with us, to take the command of the agents staying here."

The three of them left for the Great Hall, while the others got ready as well. 

=========== In the Great Hall =========

The Order agents sat all at the Gryffindor table. Madam Pompfrey sat with four other healers at the front.

Suddenly flew the doors open and in stepped the Lady Phoenix with a billowing cloak (the hood is up) followed by a tall red headed man clad in black with a dark green cloak with three gold stripes on each sleeve and a medium-sized women with bushy brown hair also clad in black and with a similar cloak in deep purple with the three gold stripes on each sleeve.

All fighters jumped up standing to attention a second later. 

"Sit down" ordered Angelina. All agents sat sown.

Angelina: "You where all called here on a code three mission (A/N: code one: not so important; code two : important; code three: very, very important.). Lord Phoenix is captured by Death Eaters. His current whereabout is Askaban. I want all groups as well as the healers as a backup on the mainland in front of Askaban. The scarlet team, leader Fred Weasley will stay here. Commander Weasley can't be here so your temporary leader is Dr. Granger (A/N She is an official researcher for the ministry). She is to be respected and her orders will be followed. Is that clear?" 

Ten agents wearing scarlet jumped up " Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

"Good. Follow Dr. Granger to the Slytherin table." The ten agents went over to the Slytherin table.

"Commander Jordan, as well as Commander Bell will be here later on. Has every available team a leader? Good. Mr Ron Weasley here is commander-in-chief of the backup. His orders will be followed if Headmaster Dumbledore, Lord Phoenix or myself are giving them. Any refusal will be punished. Is that clear?" 

All agents at the Gryffindor table: "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

"Good. In an half an hour time we'll portkey 3 miles from the shore and you will head to the outpost. There you'll be waiting for further attention and in need portkey to Askaban. If that happens two teams will group together. Take care of the Healers. Take them to the middle of your formation. If you get the order to evacuate take as many agents as possible with your emergency portkey. Watch out for the injured. The Head-Healer for this mission is Madam Pompfrey. Any questions? No? Good. Commander Weasley will instruct you further. Good luck and be careful." 

Angelina left the hall to meet the others in the Entrance Hall. Lee and Katie wished all of them good luck and went into the Great Hall to their teams.

Mrs Weasley hugged all of her children, Angelina, Alicia and Harry as well as Arthur and told them to be careful and bring Fred back. Percy nodded in agreement.

Then it was time. The few members of the Order of Light went with the agents, Ron in the lead to the Quidditch field.

Albus made the countdown. "Portkey activation in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" and with a pop they where gone.

*******************************************

A/N: Next chapter will be up latest next Tuesday. 

We're going on a trip this weekend. I'll try to get one up tomorrow but I'm not sure I'm going to make it.

I hope you liked the chapter. **Please review.**

English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering. 

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!

Thank you

Yoshi-fan2003


	10. The trip starts

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

(All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.)

 * means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

∑ ∑ means talking to Phoenixes.

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

On with the chapter:

*************************************************

**10. The trip starts:**

Then it was time. The few members of the Order of Light went with the agents, Ron in the lead to the Quidditch field.

Albus made the countdown. "Portkey activation in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" and with a pop they where gone…

In an clearing somewhere:

A large group of people appeared out of nothing.

Harry: "Okay. Here we are. Ron you know where you have to go?"

Ron: "Yes, but aren't you coming with us?"

Angelina: "No. We're going to Askaban and you are going to the outpost."

Ron: "Why don't you take a portkey?"

Angelina: " We would set the alarm off. That's why you're just coming over if we call you. Otherwise you would blow our cover."

Harry: "We should really get going now. Okay bye Ron."

Ron: "Bye and good luck."

The separated into the two groups and went each in an other direction.

Mr. Weasley:" How are we getting to Askaban?"

Angelina: "We're walking to the shore. Then we'll fly to an adjacent island and swim the rest."

Mr. Weasley: "But I can't fly and Ginny can't either, I think. I'm not sure about all your animagi forms."

Angelina: " We are going to charm big basked and Edan and Aira will carry it. Phoenixes can carry large weights."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fifteen minutes later:

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry: "Ok we're here."

Angelina transfigured a stone into a big basket. "For those who can't fly, it would be best if you are turning into your animagi forms."

Arthur and Ginny turned into a fox. Arthur (the fox) stared at Ginny in wonder and shakes his head. The two of them jumped into the basket followed by George the beaver.

Ginny: _§§Why aren't you a wolf?§§_

George: _§§I'm smaller like this.§§_

Serverus: "What about you, Alicia?

Angelina: "I'm taking her. So Leesh something small please."

Alicia nodded and turned into a squirrel and climbed on Angelina's shoulder. Angelina conjured up some rope and tied it to the basket. She whistled twice and Edan and Aira flew up next to her and took the rope ends in their talons. Serverus turned into a black crow and landed next to Harry in Eagle form. Angelina turned with a 'pop' into a beautiful Phoenix with different blue tones as her plumage.

_George: §§Nice one Angie. I didn't know you could turn into a Phoenix."_

Angelina trilled in laughter and took flight with a squirrel clutching to her long and sleek neck.

They flew for about 15 minutes above the rough sea till they could make out the small island next to the one with the fortress. They landed on the small beach and transformed back.

Serverus: " How are we getting over there? Without drowning?"

George: "I'll make us a small platform well kind of a cage where the water won't reach us."

George concentrated and led his mind wander. He communicated with the water and pictured a small cage in his mind. Suddenly he heart a hoarsely croak:

//George? Is that you?//

George lost his concentration thus the water splashed down and soaked the group to the bones.

Ginny: "GEORGE!! What are you doing?"

George shot her a look, which shoot her up and asked:

//Fred??!//

**********************************************

A/N: Next chapter tomorrow or the day after. 

I hope you liked the chapter please review if you want more!!!!! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering. 

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!

Thank you

Yoshi-fan2003


	11. Chatting

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

(All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.)

 * means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

∑ ∑ means talking to Phoenixes.

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

*******************************************

**11. Chatting:**

Ginny: "GEORGE!! What are you doing?"

George shot her a look, which shoot her up and asked:

_//Fred??!//_

_//Yeah. How are you little brother?// came the __hoarsely reply._

_//The question is how are you? And what was that 3 hours ago? That hurt like hell!! Wait a second the others are looking at me funny.//_

Arthur: "George, what's wrong? And why did you have to soak us?"

George waved his hand and all were dry again: "Nothing is wrong. Sorry about getting you wet. I got interrupted."

Ginny: "And what could possibly be so important that you totally lose your concentration?"

_//I'm a bit sore, otherwise fine. I didn't felt anything three hours ago. Draco was so nice to knock me out this morning. Who are the others? And where are you?//_

_//Thank God you didn't have to feel that one. It was for me like getting run over by a Hippogriff. Angie had it worse, I'm sure but she didn't say anything. Uuups I shouldn't have said that.//_

_//Is she alright?//_

_//She is fine at the moment. We took no pain potion and had the 'blockadis' put on us.//_

_//What do you mean with 'at the moment'? And who else is there?//_

_//Well she didn't really eat anything since yesterday's lunch. In the evening she was to worried about you and she left today at 3.30am. I don't think she had any breakfast and today at lunch she just pecked at her food. I also think she didn't sleep much tonight and she broke down crying yesterday. Oh and Angie, Dad, Alicia, Harry, Ginny and Serverus. Ginny is really pissed at me and Serverus is feeling guilty. At the moment we're on a small island to the left of Askaban.//_

_//Shit. Why did she break down? Oh and you may want to know that Charlie is hanging next to me.//_

_//Charlie is there to? Is he alright? Angie had a little fight with Hermione.//_

_//Charlie is fine. He says hello. How little was that fight?//_

_//Angie had her murderous whisper, she cursed and she started to flood the Burrow by shooting 'inflamaras' , wandlessly at the snow. I followed her outside and that's when she broke down. I held her, but I'm not you. She really needs you Fred.//_

_//Thank you. Is she alright now?//_

_//No problem. Yes she is.//_

_//So, she was really pissed.//_

_//Exactly. We're coming over now. Maybe you should talk a bit to Angie.//_

_//Ehhm. Maybe you should warn her beforehand.//_

_//Good idea. Want to listen?//_

_//Sure//_

George:_ §§Harry, they have Charlie.§§_

Arthur: §§WHAT??!!§§

Angelina:_ §§How do you know?§§_

_//I told him Angel.//_

Angelina's eyes widened:_ //Fred? Is…is that really you?//_

_//Who else can call you Angel, Angel, without landing in the hospital wing for about a week?//_

_//Are you ok?//_

_//I am fine. Just a bit sore. But of course I would be better if I were with you, love.//_

_//I'll be there soon.//_

_//I know, but be careful. I don't want to lose you, hun. We have to stop now, cause I don't have so much energy to hold this link up. I have to save up some for later. Tell me when you're in the fortress. We're coming up then. Can you guys get my weapons?//_

_//Sure. Don't worry to much about your energy. Edan and Aira are here.//_

_//That's good to know.//_

_//Oh and Fred?//_

_//Yes, Angel?//_

_//I love you.//_

_//I love you too, sweetie.//_

Arthur: "George, are you sure about that?"

George nodded: "Yes and he is alright. Fred too."

Harry: "We better get going now."

Ginny: "How do you know about Fred?"

George: "He is the reason, why I lost my concentration. Let me try again."

George put up the cage and they set off to Askaban… 

**************************************

A/N: Next chapter soon. Sorry it's so short.

I hope you liked the chapter please review if you want more!!!!! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering. 

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!

Thank you

Yoshi-fan2003


	12. The escape

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

(All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.)

 * means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

∑ ∑ means talking to Phoenixes.

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

****************************************************

**12.The escape:**

George put up the cage and they set off to Askaban…

After an hour walking over the sea, they arrived at an isolated part of the shore of Askaban Island. 

They transformed into their human form. They drew out their wands and held it ready for their defense.

Harry:_ §§ From now on just telepathic messages. Ok Angie, Serverus lead the way. §§_

Serverus: §§I think we should use the back entrance in the third block. Angelina you should take the one in block 15. I think there is the best connection to the cells in the basement. §§

Angelina:_ §§Ok. Let's go. We'll meet here again. §§_

They slit up and each group went its separate way.

Angelina: _§§Fred? §§_

_§§Yes? §§_

_§§We're here. §§_

_§§Ok. We're coming up. §§_

_§§We're heading to the back entrance of block 15. §§_

_=========Meanwhile with George's group=======_

Arthur: _++I hope that works. ++ _(A/N ++ means telepathic within a group)

George: _++So do I, Dad. Where is that armoury? ++_

Serverus: _++ On the third floor. We're on the second. ++_

They spied around a corner and saw 5 DEs (A/N: Death Eaters. I'll write DE from time to time.)

Serverus: _++Okay. George you take the left. Arthur, you the one next to him. I'm gonna take the third. Then George the fourth. The one on the right is Draco but we should stun him too. Otherwise we may blow his cover. ++_

George: _++Ok. 'Stupefy' on 3. 1, 2, 3… ++_They jumped around the corner with a yell of "STUPEFY". Three Death Eaters fell to the ground stunned. The other too took out their wands quickly, but they were to slow. The three of them went to Drano. Serverus pointed his wand at him "Enervate". Draco opened his eyes _++Was that really necessary? ++ _

George:_ ++Yep. Otherwise we could have blown your cover. ++_

George turned to the Death Eaters and tied them up. Then he turned to Draco, _++We need Fred's weapons. ++ _Draco took a gleaming silver sword with a crimson and orange handle that looked like fire out of his long black Death Eater robes. _++This is his only weapon, here. He has his second wand with him. ++ _Then he gave them a wand._ ++This is Charlie's. Now stun me and leave fast. ++ They stunned him. George: _++Okay let's get the hell out of here. ++ _They hurried down the narrow passage._

===========Harry's group=============

Harry: _++Okay, let's go. ++_

They hurried over to some bushes and ducked behind them.

Ginny: _++Why aren't we turning ourselves invisible? ++_

Angelina: _++There is a spell to prevent that. I don't know if it's still active but we shouldn't try++_

After 15 minutes of sneaking over the grounds they arrived at the backdoor. Angelina pointed her wand at it and whispered "revealus". The oak door started instantly to glow green, yellow, purple and blood red.

Angelina: _++ These guys are so stupid. You would mean they would change the spells on the door. But no. Voldie's and his mud-crawlers should really think about a new security system. Well, 'dissolvus'* ++_ The green light disappeared _++'solvo'*++ The yellow light vanished. __++'recedo*', 'taceo*'++ The red and purple light vanished too._

_++'quietus', 'alohomora'++_ The door opened without making a sound. They sneaked inside and waited in the shadows.

Ginny: _++Where did you learn that? Not at the academy, that's for sure. I think even George couldn't have done that. ++_

Alicia: _++ He could have, I could have too, but we would have taken a bit longer. Only Fred can beat her at that. ++_

Angelina: _++Well, playing pranks at school has its advantages. ++_

Ginny: _++You learned this while playing pranks? You? As Head girl? ++_

_++Why yes. Having a prankster as a boyfriend does that to you. Most of it I learned from Fred while searching the school for new secret rooms and passages. So I learned from the best. ++_

Harry: _++Ahhh and we all know why you two searched for new chambers and new passageways. ++_

Angelina shoot him a look _++As if you two didn't search any. We had to search for new ones after you found out about the others. When you found one Fred and I put it into the map. ++_

Alicia: _++So you two updated the map++_

Ginny: _++ You know about the map? ++_

Alicia: _++Angelina cracked it with Fred. ++_

Angelina: _++Oh yeah as young, carefree and innocent first years. Meanwhile there isn't only one map. ++_

Harry: _++That was exactly the same thing George said to me in my third year, when they gave me the map. You guys start to scare me. So you made the duplicates? ++_

Alicia: _++Bingo. The candidate won a dishwasher. ++_

Ginny:_ ++What's a dishwasher? ++_

Angelina, Alicia and Harry: _++Muggle thing++_

Angelina: _++And we put all our nicknames into it. ++_

Harry: _++So who are you? ++_

Angelina mock bowed: _++Shadow at your service Mr. Clawpaw. ++_

Alicia: _++ Countess Grey my name. ++_

Ginny: _++I always wondered who that is. How did you get this name? ++_

_++Lee's first words after I transformed were 'Earl grey'. Katie changed it to Countess. So the name stuck. ++_

Angelina: _++Gin is it possible that you're Snowlady? ++_

Ginny: _++Yes. Why? ++_

Angelina: _++ Your true animagi form is a white tiger. ++_

Suddenly the alarm went off and several Death Eaters shouted: **"PRISONERS ARE BREAKING OUT!!"**

Lucius Malfoy: **"GET THEM!!! KILL THESE COWARDS!! SEND THE DEMENTORS"**

======== George's group.============

Suddenly the alarm went off and several Death Eaters shouted: **"PRISONERS ARE BREAKING OUT!!"**

Lucius Malfoy: **"GET THEM!!! KILL THESE COWARDS!! SEND THE DEMENTORS"**

George: "Oh shit."

Angelina: _§§Fred you're all right? §§_

Fred: _§§Yes. Damn it. Get the hell out of here. Harry, wait for Charlie and then leave. Don't call the order. It's a trap. §§_

Harry: _§§What do you mean? §§_

Fred: _§§Have you ever looked out the front doors? They have werewolves, manticores and over dimensional Blast-Ended-Skrewts. Hagrids' were babies compared to them. They are going to attack Hogwarts soon with an army of 200 Death Eaters, 500Dementors, a few manticores and Werewolves. And with soon I mean in the next hour. I distracted the Death Eaters and Dementors from Charlie. Get him out of here and get the order to Hogwarts. I'll meet you at the outpost on the mainland. §§_

George roared, "EXPECTO PATRONUM" and a pure silver wolf took out three Dementors in front of his group. "Let's get out of here."

Harry: _//Fred. We're not leaving. //_

_//Please Harry go and make sure, that Angie is with you. Stun her if you have to. //_

Harry:_ //Are you sure? Ron is waiting with the backup. Just one call. //_

//NO. They are just getting killed. Go NOW. I can take care of myself. Tell Ron to go to Hogwarts. //

Harry: _§§Ok everyone we're leaving, when Charlie gets here. §§_

_//Ron? Can you hear me? //_

_//Loud and clear Harry. Something wrong? Should we come over? //_

_//No. Go to Hogwarts fast. There'll be an attack. //_

_//What about you guys? //_

_//We're leaving now go and pray that Fred'll get out there alive. //_

_//What's wrong with him? //_

_//Nothing. He is distracting the Dementors from Charlie. Tell Albus to call the rest of the order. //_

_//Charlie is there too? I'll see you at Hogwarts. //_

_//Yes, but we have no time for that. He is all right. Now go."_

_========At the outpost ========_

Ron: "Okay. Everyone get a move on we're going back to Hogwarts. The Death Eaters will attack there soon."

The agents stood up slowly.

**"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?** MOVE! NOW!"**

The agents jumped up and divided into their groups took a portkey and with a 'pop' they stood onto the Quidditch pitch again.

===============================

Angelina: _//Fred, I'm not leaving without you. //_

_//Angel, please. I swear, that I'll come back. Leave with Harry and the others. I couldn't bear if something happened to you. Please Angel. Stay with George. //_

_//Fine, but please come back. I don't want to lose you. //_

_//I'll be back Angel. I'll always love you. Remember that. And now go//_

Harry:_ §§There is Charlie. Let's go. We'll take a portkey from the shore. §§_

Charlie had ripped and dirty robes. His nose is bleeding and he has a cut on his forehead.

Ginny gave him a short hug. "You're ok?" Charlie just nodded. The stormed out of the door straight to the bushes they hid in half an hour ago. When they all reached the shore Mr Weasley hugged Charlie: "You alright son?"

Charlie just nodded and leaned against his father out of breath. George went to him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're ok."

Charlie: "What about Fred? He told me to go to you guys but nothing more. Where is he now?"

George: "He is distracting the Death Eaters. He will meet us at the outpost." Charlie nodded. "Hopefully."

Harry: "Mr Weasley, Charlie, Alicia, Angie and George you take the portkey to the outpost. Gin, take this one to Hogwarts and explain the situation there and help Ron, Hermione and Albus with the fight. Serverus, we'll fly to the outpost checking the area around the island.. Let's go." With a 'pop' they were gone or transformed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The agents jumped up and divided into their groups took a portkey and with a 'pop' they stood onto the Quidditch pitch again. The headed into the direction of the front doors. In the distance you could see Albus, Molly Weasley, Percy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall hurrying over the grounds to meet them. A few feet behind them the scarlet group leaded by Hermione. When they arrived a frantic Molly asked, "Ron, where are the others? Did you get Fred?"

"Mum wait I'll explain. First we have to call the rest of the order. Here will be an attack soon. Harry and the others have to leave Askaban. I don't know why. Fred is still there and Charlie was too." 

"Charlie? How..?"

"I don't know. Now we have to prepare the attack."

Hermione: "There is Ginny."

They all turned to see the redhead running to them from the front doors. 

When she arrived she explained everything, they went into the Great Hall to wait for the rest of the order to plan the upcoming attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outpost

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived in a small but comfortable room, with a fire in the middle, many armchairs and beds in the far corner. Arthur helped Charlie onto a couch and sat next to him with his arm around his son. Alicia went to him, took her wand and a small bag that fitted onto her hand from her belt. She put the bag on the floor and enlarged it. She started to heal his wounds and gave him a few potions. "If you want to take a shower the bathroom is over there." She pointed to a door on the right side of the room. She held a bottle in front of him, "Then take this dreamless sleep potion."

Charlie nodded 'yes' and went into the bathroom. Alicia turned to Arthur, "Maybe you should stay with him tonight." Arthur nodded.

Meanwhile George talked to Angie: "How are you feeling?"

"Helpless and tired. I'm about to fly over there if I hadn't promised to Fred that I would stay with you."

George hugged her. She put her arms around his back and buried her head in his shoulder. A few minutes later Alicia sat next to them and hugged Angie from behind. "He will be all right. Angie, why don't you sleep a bit?" Angie shook her head 'no'.

George: "Why not?"

Angelina whispered: "Nightmares."

Alicia: "I know a dreamless sleeping spell. You'll sleep for six hours…"

Angelina: "But then I would be sleeping and what if something happens in the meantime?"

Alicia: "There is a counter-curse. You'll wake up as soon as the spell is cast. What do you think?"

"I don't know."

George: "We'll stay with you all the time."

Alicia: "You need to sleep. Even I am tired and I slept last night and your day was way more stressful."

Charlie got out of the bathroom and went to one of the beds. Arthur went to him. Charlie laid onto the bed and Arthur tucked him in. Arthur gave him the potion and laid down next to him and hugged him close. "Goodnight. Son. Sleep well." A bit later Arthur fell asleep too.

Angelina nodded. Alicia stood up and Angelina released herself from George. They went to another bed, took their cloaks of and laid under the covers. George on the left, Angie in the middle and Alicia on the right. Angelina was shaking slightly. Alicia hugged her, "Hey everything will be okay soon." Angelina nodded. George moved closer. Alicia muttered the spell and Angelina fell asleep. Alicia followed soon after. George laid there watching the two.

******Time jump*********

Three hours later Alicia woke up. "George? You're still awake?"

"Yes, I took a no sleep potion half an hour ago."

"Anything new?"

"Harry called in an hour ago. He didn't see Fred anywhere, but they are still looking. I think I'm going out there for an hour or two. Okay?"

"Yes, but be careful and go in jour wolf form. I'll stay with Angie." George kissed her "If anything is wrong call me." He kissed her again and stood up and left through a tunnel on the opposite wall. 

An hour later Alicia heard a rustle in the tunnel leading outside. She drew her wand and stood up without making a sound _//Who is there? //_

"Leesh? Is that you?" A tall man with a dirty, blood smeared face, clad in dusty black clothes and a tattered scarlet and gold cloak walked into the room.

"Fred?!"

***************************************

* I kind of invented these spells. I don't know if they mean what I think they mean. I don't have Latin at school.

A/N: Next chapter soon.

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review if you want more!!!!! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering. 

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!

Thank you

Yoshi-fan2003 


	13. The return

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

(All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.)

 * means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

∑ ∑ means talking to Phoenixes.

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

***********************************

**13. The return:**

"Leesh? Is that you?" A tall man with a dirty, blood smeared face, clad in dusty black clothes and a tattered scarlet and gold cloak walked into the room.

"Fred?!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?" 

"I'm a bit sore, have a few cuts and bruises but otherwise I'm fine. Draco knocked me out this morning so I didn't fell anything."

Alicia crossed the room and hugged Fred tightly.

"It's good to have you back."

Alicia released him and stared at the other side of the room where Angelina is laying. Fred followed her gaze, "How is she?"

"She was a bit dazed. We had to talk her into sleeping."

"How did you get her to sleep?"

"A temporary dreamless sleeping spell. Works for six hours. I can wake her if you want to."

"No. Let her sleep for now. I want to take a shower first. She would be worried sick about me if she sees me like this."

"Okay, but let me heal you first."

Suddenly a red blur shoot past Alicia and landed on Fred shoulder with a happy trill. There hopping up and down is Edan. He rubbed his slender head against Fred's cheek.

_∑Hey, Edan. How are you?∑_

_∑I'm fine master. I'm glad your back. How are you master?∑_

_∑I'm ok but I could use a bit energy.∑_

Aira flew on Fred's other shoulder

_∑We'll help you, my Lord∑ _

The started to trill their song.

Arthur woke up then. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is fine, Dad."

Arthur shot up in bed "Fred!!". He jumped out of bed and

hugged his taller (by a few inches) son. 

"It's good to see you Fred."

"I'm glad to see you too, Dad."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling better now. The Phoenix song helped. How is Charlie?"

"He is sleeping. He was beat and very worried about you. We all were. Especially Angelina."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm going to take a shower and wash my clothes."

Fred went into the bathroom.

========Twenty minutes later ========

Fred emerged clean and with wet hair in his freshly washed clothes. He put his now, as good as new looking cloak on an armchair.

Arthur smiled at Fred. Fred looked around the room.

"Where is Alicia?"

"She is in the kitchen down that tunnel to make us something to eat. She also told me to tell you that Angelina will be waking up soon."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now I'm going to take a shower too."

Arthur went into the bathroom and Fred crossed the room and sat next to Angelina's head onto the bed, with his back against the wall. He covered her shoulders with the thick blanket and started to stroke her long black hair. He watched her sleep for a few minutes. She started to stir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelina woke up and felt someone stroking her hair. She let her eyes closed and felt suddenly really lost. She missed Fred so much. She tried to suppress the tears but one made its way down her check and she sobbed quietly. She felt someone shift on the bed laying next to her. Then someone wiped the tear away, hugged her really close and started to rock her lightly. She felt the person's breath on her ear. A husky voice whispered, "Don't cry Angel". She froze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred saw Angelina stir. He continued to stroke her hair. He had somehow a cold and lost feeling and when he saw the tear trickling down Angelina's cheek he knew that these feelings were hers. He shifted on the bed to lay next to her. He hugged her close and whispered in her ear, "Don't cry Angel". He felt her froze and he was alarmed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Angel?"

No response.

"Angelina?" Fred asked very worried, shaking her slightly.

"Fred?" came the hopeful question.

"Yes Angel. What's wrong?"

"Is that really you?"

"Angel look at me."

Angelina opened her eyes, detached herself from the hug and stared at the person with hope in her eyes. The hope changed in a split second to pure joy. She threw herself in his arms and buried her head in his shoulder. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her even closer.

"You're back."

"Yep and I won't be leaving as far as I can affect it."

Fred turned onto his back with Angelina lying on his chest. She lifted her head and stared deep into his blue eyes. Fred moved one hand to her face and brushed a stray strand away.

"I love you, Angel." Then he kissed her. When they pulled apart, Angelina whispered "I love you too." She cuddled close to him. "I am glad you are back."

"So am I, Angel, so am I."

They laid there for a few minutes until Alicia came in the same time Arthur came out of the bathroom.

"You guys hungry?"

"Yep" they answered at the same time. Fred grinned and gave Angelina a short kiss.

"I'll call the others." Alicia said.

"We'll help" said Angelina

Fred: "I'll call George."

Angelina: "Serverus."

Alicia: "Okay then I'm calling Harry." 

After Angelina and Alicia called Harry and Serverus they looked expectantly at Fred. He had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong" asked Arthur.

Fred ignored his question and asked in return "What did they say?"

Angelina: "They will be here soon."

"Anything about George"

Alicia: "No, why."

"He doesn't respond."

************************************

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A/N: Next chapter soon.

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review if you want more!!!!! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering. 

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!

Thank you                                                           

Yoshi-fan2003


	14. Talking

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

~~ means telepathy between soul mates i.e. Fred and Angie~~

## means telepathy between Fred and George ##

 * means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

∑ ∑ means talking to Phoenixes.

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

****************************************

**14. Talking:**

****

Fred ignored his question and asked in return "What did they say?"

Angelina: "They will be here soon."

"Anything about George"

Alicia: "No, why."

"He doesn't respond."

Angelina: "Well, maybe he is further away than 5 miles."

Alicia: "Must be. I'm going back into the kitchen."

Arthur: "I'll help you."

Fred: _~~ Angel, you know that that's not the case between George and I. Our bond is nearly as strong as the one we share.~~_

_~~I know. I just don't want Leesh to panic.~~_

_~~She has a right to know.~~_

_~~Remember what happened to George in our seventh year? She did hardly sleep and eat for too weeks and you were the same. I want her to know but I think we should be sure before we tell her anything. You know the strong interaction magic has in this area. Why do you think that outpost is here? It's impossible to find. Any underage student could use magic here without being detected by the ministry. The magical formation here makes everything messy. Foe glasses, Sneakoscopes etc. don't work here. So we have to consider that your message didn't reach him.~~_

_~~I heard you were the same yesterday.~~_

_~~I won't deny it.~~_

_~~Nevertheless I have a bad feeling.~~_

_~~I have that feeling too, but I want to search for him first and then tell Leesh.~~_

_~~And what are we going to tell her?~~_

_~~We are persuading her to take a nap and say we're going for a walk.~~_

_~~Okay. But I think we should tell Harry and Serverus.~~_

_~~Yeah I wanted to suggest that to you too. Looks like great minds think alike.~~ _She kissed him on the lips.__

_~~Hmmm. But there is still another problem.~~_

_~~What?~~_

_~~There is a huge storm coming up. I saw the clouds outside.~~_

_~~All right then. The sooner we leave the better.~~_

_//Angie? Here is Harry. Anything new?//_

_//Yeah. George doesn't respond to our calls. We are going to look for him.//_

_//Who is we?//_

_//Me and __Ol' __Hunter.//_

_//Fred's back?//_

_//Yeah//_

_//You know I can feel you grinning miles away.//_

Angie blushed, put her arms around Fred and laid her chin on his shoulder.

Fred: _~~// You have a problem with that Potter?//~~_

Harry: _~~//How do you know what we were talking about?//~~_

Angelina: _~~//Another feature of our bond right?//~~_

Fred kissed her forehead:_ ~~//Yes.//~~_

Harry: _~~//Okay now what about George?//~~_

Fred: _~~//We are going to search for him.//~~_

Harry; _~~//What about Alicia?//~~_

Fred:_ ~~//We tell her that we're going for a walk.//~~_

Harry: ~~//Now?//~~

Fred: _~~//The sooner, the better. I have a bad feeling. It's like that in 7th year and I never wanted to undergo something like this again.//~~_

Harry: _~~//We are coming back now. Maybe we will see each other before you two leave. If not, good luck.//~~_

Fred& Angelina: _~~//Thanks//~~_

Angelina lifted her head kissed Fred and said: "Come on, let's go into the kitchen." Fred nodded. They stood up and Fred put his arm around Angelina's waist. They walked down the hallway and opened the door leading into the kitchen.

Alicia: "You guys are just on time. Late night dinner is ready."

Angelina: "What's for eats and what time is it?"

Alicia: "Pasta and it's about 3am. Why?"

Angelina: "Lost my sense of time."

Alicia: "Well, let's eat."

The ate in silence.

======half an hour later=========

The group sat around a fire in the middle of the room. Angelina sat on Fred's lap, her arm around his neck and his head resting on her shoulder.

_~~We should be going now, Angel. This storm starts soon and it will be even more difficult to contact George then. Are we going to cover or tell Alicia the truth?~~_

_~~I don't know. Maybe we should tell her.~~_

Fred: "I'm trying to contact George once again."

Alicia: "Do you think something happened?"

Fred: "I don't know. If he doesn't answer we will search him."

_##George? Can you hear me?##_

_nothing_

_##George? Damn it answer if you hear me!!##_

_nothing_

Fred: "He doesn't answer. Angie? Let's go."

Alicia: "I'm coming with you."

Fred: "No. You stay here. He could be injured and if he is and we don't find him and he comes back here, he has no healer."

Alicia: "But …

"Leesh, please. It'll also ease the search for us, cause we can fly and you can't."

"I can fly."

"I know but you're no match for that storm and a Phoenix."

"Fine. But tell me if find him. You have Edan and Aira with you so no excuses."

"We'll tell you as soon as we find him."

"Promised?"

Angelina & Fred: "We swear on our Marauder names."

Alicia: "Fine. Bring Redwood back. But in one piece please."

"As you wish, my dear Countess."

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

_∑Come on you two∑_

∑Yes master∑

With a 'pop' two, almost identical black Jaguars stood in front of Alicia.

"You know, you twoo look almost identical only Fred is an inch taller and has blue eyes instead of brown."

_§§Well what do you expect of soul mates?§§_

They stretched a bit and bounced into the long tunnel leading outside.

**************************************

Sorry it took so long and the chapter is so short but I had stress in school.

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A/N: Next chapter soon.

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review if you want more!!!!! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering. 

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!

Thank you                                                           

Yoshi-fan2003


	15. Looking for George

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

~~ means telepathy between soul mates i.e. Fred and Angie~~

## means telepathy between Fred and George ##

 * means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

∑ ∑ means talking to Phoenixes.

Thanks to all my reviewers

**Can anyone please write me how I can change the font? (I want another one for my letters and it doesn't work *grrr*)**

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

****************************************

**15. Looking for George:**

With a 'pop' two, almost identical black Jaguars stood in front of Alicia.

"You know, you two look almost identical only Fred is an inch taller and has blue eyes instead of brown."

_§§Well what do you expect of soul mates?§§_

They stretched a bit and bounced into the long tunnel leading outside.

============ outside ===============

Angelina and Fred stood in front of the tunnel entrance (a rock face) watching the black clouds.

Angelina: ~~That'll be the hell of a storm~~

Fred: ~~That's why I want to hurry and be back in a warm bed.~~

~~Sounds good~~

~~So wanna go for a flight?~~

~~After you~~

Fred (in Jaguar form) turned to the edge, took a few steps back and jumped over it. In mid-jump he turned into a Phoenix with reddish, orange and slight golden feathers. He dived a few foot only to come up with a few flaps of his massive wings. He hovered close to the edge. Angie flew up next to him (in her Phoenix form). They started to fly over the forest at the bottom of the mountain.

~~Braggart~~

~~Hey my last flight was ages ago.~~

~~Your point?~~

~~I'm no braggart~~

~~Yes you are~~

~~Why you little… If I am a braggart you're a midget.~~

~~**Frederick Arthur Weasley!!** I am no midget!!~~

~~Yes you are. Remember I am half an inch taller. Give up Angel you always were and you'll always be a midget.~~

~~Grrr~~

~~Look at the bright side you are nearly as tall as George.~~

~~You are taller than George?~~

~~Yep 1/4 inch.~~

~~I never really realised.~~

~~I am still amazed how you and Alicia can tell us apart.~~

~~And I still wonder how everyone can't tell you apart.~~

~~Well, you are something special.~~

~~I thought I am a midget?~~

~~You are.~~

~~Oh.~~

~~You are a special midget. To be specific **my special midget…~~**

~~Your midget? Now you are very demanding…and what makes me your special midget?~~

~~You want to know why you are special?~~

~~Yes~~

~~Well…you were, heck you still are one of the first people to tell us apart. Even mum can't do that and she knows us longest but you knew the first day on. That day on the train. You don't fall for any 'I'm George and I am Fred'- games. That makes you special and I always loved you for that. You always know who you are talking to. You don't have the attitude 'Fred or George… I don't really care' like many other people. You didn't beat us up or screamed at us for any pranks. You always had payback. You are one of the best pranksters I know. You can detect and remove security spells and find secret passages and rooms. You are the hell of a chaser and you can kick any Death Eater's arse. You are understanding, caring and helpful and drop-dead gorgeous. You are my soul mate, the love of my life and you have the same natural animagi form and that makes you very special for me.~~

~~You really think so?~~

~~Would I lie to you?~~

~~Fred…that was the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me and I must be the happiest person alive to hear something like this from the unbelievable prankster, Fred Weasley who happens to be my boyfriend for 6 years 8 month and a few days.~~

~~19~~

~~What do you mean? 19?~~

~~19 days hun~~

~~Remind me to kiss you senseless later.~~

~~Sounds good. You can bet that I'll remember this.~~

~~By the way what was that message you send with Edan? I forgot to ask him.~~

~~Basicly the same. That I love you and I'll try to come back as soon as possible. I don't really remember. That's a bit fuzzy. Got knocked out after this.~~

~~Fred, I think we should go down and search on the ground, with that storm coming up and the thick branches.~~

~~You are right. Let's head down.~~

∑_Aira, Edan? Can you two stay up here and search for George?∑_

∑Of course master∑

Fred and Angie dived down and transformed a few foot above the ground into their Jaguar forms. Thunder crashed over them and it started to pour down.

~~Maybe you should call him again.~~

~~I'll try~~

##George? Come on little brother talk to me!##

~~Nothing. I'm worried Angie.~~

Angelina was staring in one direction.

~~Angie?~~

~~I see him~~

~~Where? Through air?~~

~~Yes and we should hurry.~~

~~Why and where is he?~~

~~That way~~

Angelina jumped over a rock into the forest with Fred on her heels into a clearing.

~~Angie you didn't answer my question. Is he okay?~~

~~Change your form. We will fly there. There are traps.~~

~~He tripped one~~

~~More like stepped into one. Come on he should be up there.~~

(A/N: I don't know what its called check the picture: )

They flew for two more minutes until they saw someone lying in a clearing.

~~Fred? There in that clearing~~

******************************************

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A/N: Next chapter soon.

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review if you want more!!!!! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering. 

Possibly Beta-readers review or mail me!!

Thank you                                                           

Yoshi-fan2003


	16. Healing

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**__**

// means telepathy **//** between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

~~ means telepathy between soul mates i.e. Fred and Angie~~

## means telepathy between Fred and George ##

* means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

Σ Σ means talking to Phoenixes.

Thanks to all my reviewers

****

Can anyone please write me how I can change the font? (I want another one for my letters and it doesn't work *grrr*)

Attention!!!!

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

***********************************

****

16. Healing:

They flew for two more minutes until they saw someone lying in a clearing. Meanwhile the heavy rain changed into a full fledged snowstorm.

~~Fred? There in that clearing~~

George laid unconscious in that clearing, his face down and with his right leg in a trap. They flew over and transformed.

"Oh my God! George!!"

Fred got very pale and kneeled down next to his head. Meanwhile Angelina kneeled next to the trap examining George's injured leg.

"Angie, he is soaked and freezing. We must keep him warm and turn him over. He will get hypothermia like this."

"I think we should first get his leg out of that thing. I have it open in a second. Can you move his leg?"

Angelina opened the trap and Fred moved George's foot.

"Have you checked the trap for any potions or spells?"

"That's what I'm going to do now. You should bandage it." 

Fred: "Do you have my wand? I'd like to use this one. I'm feeling safer with it."

Angelina searched her pockets and gave Fred his wand. "There you go."

Fred removed his cloak and laid it next to George on the ground. Then he opened George's cloak clasp and removed the cloak. 

"This thing is soaked, Angel, help me to turn him around."

Fred took his shoulders while Angelina took George's feet.

"On three. One…Two…Three."

They laid him on the outstretched cloak. Fred pointed his wand at George's leg: "disinfectos". Then he rummaged through his cloak and took a flask with a crystal-clear liquid out.

"What's that?"

"Phoenix tears to disinfect and heal it a bit. But this wound is to deep for that. We'll heal it as good as we can, bandage it and let Leesh do the rest. We should also write her. By the way any potions on the trap?"

"I don't think so."

Fred waved his hand to conjure up a pair of scissors. He used them to cut George's jeans. Then he opened the flask and dripped the tears over the wound.

"'Ferula' So that's it." 

Fred pointed his wand at George "Dryades" and then he did the same to his own and George's cloak. Fred put George's blue cloak on, took his sword from George's belt and wrapped him in the cloak. Then he charmed his clothes and the cloaks to be waterproof.

"What are we going to do now?" Angelina asked.

"Well the outpost is about 7 miles airline distance away but there should be a cave about 3 miles to the right. It is an old outpost. We can't fly with George through this storm."

"Yeah let's go to the cave. But how are we going to transport George. He obviously can't walk and…"

"Don't worry about that. I'll carry him." Fred kneeled next to George and stroked his hair. "Oh little brother" he murmured. Then he gave Angelina his sword and put his wand into its holder. After that he put his left arm under Georges' knees and his right under his neck. He lifted George up and whispered: "Wingardium Leviosa"

Angelina looked at him "Ready? Okay lets go."

They walked on a narrow footpath through the dark forest for half an hour until they reached the bottom of a mountain.

"Fred? Where is that cave?"

"See these brushwoods over there? The wall between the wild roses and the rosehips. It is charmed like Kings Cross. Just walk through it." They stood in a small room. On the right side is a fireplace with two armchairs and a couch in front of it and a small door leading to bathroom On the left is a small bed. Fred crossed the room.

"Angie? Can you help me by drawing back the blankets?"

"Sure." After that Fred laid George on the bed and took his (George's) boots of. Afterwards Fred covered him and stroked with his hand through George's hair. Fred sighed. Angelina came up behind him, put her arms around his waist and kissed Fred on the cheek. 

"He'll be alright."

"I hope so. We should write Alicia. I'm going outside to call Edan and Aira and set up a security system. I'll be back in a minute."

"Be careful. "Fred gave Angelina a short kiss and went through the wall again. In the meantime Angelina summoned an armchair from the fireplace and sat into it next to the bed, watching George. Then she conjured a bowl filled up with water and a washcloth. After dabbing his face clean, Angelina leaned back in her chair.

Angelina was nearly asleep when she heard a slight groan coming from the bed. She sat up and stared at George, who opened his eyes for a few seconds. After George fell asleep again, Angelina called Fred.

~~ Fred?~~

~~Yeah? Something wrong?~~

~~George opened his eyes for a short moment~~

~~Did he say something?~~

~~No. He fell asleep again. When are you coming back?~~

"I am already here." Fred answered, stepping into the room, followed by Edan and Aira. He crossed the room and stopped next to Angelina's armchair. He bend down ad kissed her. 

"I'm going to call Alicia, cause no one should fly out there and then we should go to sleep, too." Angelina nodded.

__

//Leesh?//

//Fred? Is that you?//

//Yeah. We found George...//

//Is he okay? What happened and where are you? Why didn't you call sooner and ...//

//Leesh calm down! George stepped into a hunting trap. His leg is injured badly but we disinfected and bandaged it. I put Phoenix tears onto the wound, too. He is sleeping at the moment. We are at an old outpost about 4 ½ miles from your location, but you shouldn't come here. You don't have a chance in that snowstorm. Can you tell me another healing spell?//

//Try 'temporare healus'. Repeat the spell three times. This will speed the healing process. But no more then three times. Remember that! The wound will glow red. When the wound is healed halfway it will glow yellow and when it's completely healed it'll glow green. After using the spell bandage the with 'bandage totalus'. Like this you can still see the glow. Make sure he doesn't strain it. About me coming to you; we were called back to Hogwarts. We will leave at six thirty. They need our help in the battle. Due to the fact that the three are too far away and injured, Harry said you should rest and if you are ready join us at Hogwarts. He also said you have your own way to get there, but I'm warning you Fred Weasley if you or Angie aren't fit or George's leg isn't fully healed, I promise you that Madame Pompfrey and your Mum will hear this and then all of you are going to spend the next month in bed. Did I make myself clear?//

//Crystal//

//Good. Take care of George, will you? And be careful.//

//Take care of yourself, Leesh. Who knows what George is going to do to you if you are injured. We will see about coming to Hogwarts. Maybe we head straight for the Burrow. We are going to sleep now.//

//Okay then, see you later.//

//Bye//

"Angie? Leesh gave me another healing spell, we should use."

"I heard. Well let's do it." After healing George's leg, changing him into Pjs and covering him again with the blanket (without Fred's cloak), the two of them stood next to the bed.

Angelina: "Where are we going to sleep?"

Fred: "Right here. I'm going to lit a fire and the we enlarge the bed. Can you conjure up some blankets?" Suddenly the fireplace on the other side of the room lit up.

After enlarging the bed and conjuring up the blankets the looked at their work.

Fred: "Who is sleeping where?"

Angelina: "George near the wall and you in the middle. Remember our 7th year? I think he would be more comfortable when he wakes up next to you. Well? What are you waiting for? Shoo shoo of to bed with ya."

With a snap of Angelina's fingers, both of them are wearing Pyjamas. Then they climbed into bed.

*************************************

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review.

Next chapter soon.

Yoshi-fan2003


	17. Brooding

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

~~ means telepathy between soul mates i.e. Fred and Angie~~

## means telepathy between Fred and George ##

* means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

Σ Σ means talking to Phoenixes.

Thanks to all my reviewers

**Can anyone please write me how I can change the font? (I want another one for my letters and it doesn't work *grrr*)**

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

***********************************

**17. Brooding:**

Angelina: "George near the wall and you in the middle. Remember our 7th year? I think he would be more comfortable when he wakes up next to you. Well? What are you waiting for? Shoo shoo of to bed with ya."

With a snap of Angelina's fingers, both of them are wearing Pyjamas. Then they climbed into bed.

After half an hour Fred was fighting to stay awake while watching George, when Angie kissed him. After she pulled away she whispered in his ear: "Don't fight it and try to sleep. I'll stay awake and watch George. I'll wake you if anything happens."

"But what about you? You should sleep, too." objected a very tired Fred.

"Don't worry about me, Sweetie. I did sleep a few hours ago. You had none at all."

"You sure?"

"Yes, sleep well." Angelina kissed him goodnight and Fred was asleep before she broke the kiss. She smiled at him lovingly before she sat against the headboard. Then she summoned her cloak, got a shrunken trunk (A/N: like Moody's) and a set of keys out of it and threw the cloak over the chair next to the bed. She putted the trunk on the floor next to the bed and enlarged it. She took a key and put it in the fifth lock (out of eight). She turned the key and opened the compartment. Inside were about two-hundred books. Angelina took "The History of the Order of the Phoenix written by The Lord and Lady Phoenix in their decade." opened it on the first page and started to read.

An hour later she heard a hiss of pain coming from beside her. She looked up quickly and saw George sweating and grimacing in pain. Angelina opened quickly the second compartment of her trunk and took out a small bottle with a light blue potion in it, labelled "Pain numbing potion". She opened the bottle and leaned over the still sleeping Fred, looking down at George, putting the bottle to his lips.

//George? I have a pain numbing potion here. You just have to swallow.//

George gulped the potion down, let his eyes closed and croaked:

"Thanks Angie"

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"Miserable. I'm cold and I have a headache."

"Should I get you another blanket? Or something to drink?"

"No. I'm feeling cold on the inside. Like I'm freezing from the inside."

"Freezing?"

"Yeah"

"Did you get cursed?"

George started to shake, curled into a ball, facing Fred and answered with slight panic in his voice: "I don't know. I think it just got worse."

"Hold on a second."

~~Fred? GET UP~~

~~Wha..? wasdamadder?~~

~~George is awake and I think he needs you at the moment.~~

Fred eyes snapped open and he turned to the shaking George.

~~What happened?~~

~~I asked how he is feeling and he curled into a ball, started to shake and replied kind of scared, that he is freezing from the inside.~~

~~I'll talk to him~~

Fred lifted his hand to George's cheek and let it rest there.

##George?##

##Fr..Fred?## came the answer.

##Yes, little brother I'm here. Right in front of you. How are you feeling?##

##Cold##

Fred moved closer to him.

##Open you eyes, George and stay awake under any circumstances ##

George opened his eyes and stared at Fred and croaked:

"What's wrong?"

Fred: "I think someone cursed you. Hold still, I'm taking your temperature."

"Angie? Can you give me my wand?"

Angelina took Fred's wand from the bedside-table and gave it to Fred. She smiled at George and said:

//It'll be okay.//

George looked up at her and smiled slightly.

Fred tapped his wand at George's forehead. Out of his wand came a bit smoke, forming the numbers 34°C (93.2°F). Fred frowned and looked at Angelina: "Angel, we should have taken his temperature sooner. We don't know if it's from the snow or from a curse."

George moved closer to Fred and croaked out again; "I think it's from a curse, 'cause I wasn't this cold a few minutes ago."

Fred waved his wand and conjured up a glass of water and gave it and his wand to Angelina. Then he put his arm around the still shaking George and moved him into a upright position. George looked at Fred hesitantly before leaning slightly against him. Fred took the glass from Angelina and put it to George's lips. "Drink" After George drank the glass empty, Fred banished it with a wave of his hand to the bedside-table. Then Fred took George by his shoulders, leaning him fully against him and putting his arms around George's chest, hugging him close.

Fred: "We'll check your temperatur again and then we'll search you for any curses. Okay?" George nodded slightly.

Fred ruffled his hair and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about it. You will be fine."

Angelina gave Fred his wand, got her own and tapped it against George's forehead. The smoky numbers appeared again, showing George's body heat.

Angelina frowned, "33.4°C (92.12°F). I think that is a curse and a bad one too."

George got a bit green in the face and started to shake. Fred hugged him close and tried to calm him.

##George, it will be all right. Just wait and see. I will cast the spell now. But you have to calm down. Okay?##

George nodded and relaxed against Fred.

Angelina tried to soothe George, "You know, Fred and I can break nearly every course and you can too. I mean we cracked the map and that was an achievement. Even Harry is scared of us."

"How come?" George asked.

"Well, when we were at Askaban. Alicia told Ginny that Fred and I cracked the map and I said _'Yes as __young, carefree and innocent first years.' _apparently the same you said my dear Redwood, when you gave him the map."

"Why, Lady Shadow looks like great minds think alike."answered George with a grin.

"I hate to interupt you, my dear fellow Marauders, but we have to cast the spell now."

George nodded and Angelina moved closer to them.

Fred pointed his wand at George and said, "Relax, this won't hurt. 'revealus aurarus maximus'." A dark blue glow mixed with orange- light blue and brown streaks surrounded George. His right leg glowed dark red, mixed with purple. Around his chest was a blood red, mixed with black glow.

"Where are all these glows from?" asked Angelina.

"Yeah, what does it mean?"croaked George.

Fred answered them,"The dark blue one is your aura, the red around your leg shows the state of your leg and the purple glow is the healing spell."

"What are these orange-blue and brown bits?"asked Angelina.

"Well, George and I are soul bonded. So this is a part of mine showing in his magical signature. My aura is orange hence the fire and the blue bits are from your aura Angel. The brown should be earth, thus Alicia. George, I would say you and Alicia are soul mates, too."

"We are? We have to see about that later. What's with that glow on my chest?"

"The blood red, mixed with black one is a dark arts freezing spell."

"Which one exactly?" asked George.

"Well, in some book it is called 'The freeze to death spell'…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review.

Next chapter soon.


	18. The freeze to death spell

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

~~ means telepathy between soul mates i.e. Fred and Angie~~

## means telepathy between Fred and George ##

* means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

Σ Σ means talking to Phoenixes.

  The link from chapter 15.

Thanks to all my reviewers

**Can anyone please write me how I can change the font? (I want another one for my letters and it doesn't work *grrr*)**

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

*********************************************

**18. The freeze to death spell:**

"The blood red, mixed with black one is a dark arts freezing spell."

"Which one exactly?" asked George.

"Well, in some book it is called 'The freeze to death spell'…"

"And what exactly does this spell do?" asked Angelina.

"Well, let me get the book." Fred moved to stand up but George clung desperately to his arm. Fred hugged him closer.

##Fred?… Please stay##

Fred looked at Angie.

##~~Where?~~## she asked. (A/N: talking between Fred, Angie and George) 

George jumped.

##~~O-kay. An explanation please.~~##

##~~I will explain in a moment but first the book. Angie, in my cloak in the right pocket is my trunk. Keys should be in the left.~~##

Angelina got the trunk and enlarged it next to her own. Then she got a bunch of keys out of the left cloak pocket.

##~~ These are at least fifteen. Say Fred what do you want with so many keys?~~##

##~~Every key has a use.~~##

##~~ And you know of course where each one fits.~~##

##~~To be honest yes.~~##

##~~I don't quite believe it. Anyway which key and which lock?~~##

##~~Give me the bundle.~~##

Angie gave him the bundle. Fred took it and held them up to get a better look at them. A ball of light suddenly appeared above his head.

##~~I love wandless magic without indication~~## Fred said with a grin. The he choose two keys and gave them to Angelina.

##~~This one~~## He held up the first key, ##~~ is for the third compartment. There are the books. But first take this key~~## he held up the second ##~~ and open the seventh compartment. There are some wheezes. Take the box in the left corner out and stroke over the back wall of the compartment. There is a secret case. Take the third key on the right.~~## Angelina followed Fred instructions.

##~~Okay. I have the key. What now?~~##

##~~Open the third compartment and put the key in the keyhole in the compartment and turn it over.~~##

##~~ Where is the keyhole?~~##

##~~On the backside of the one outside.~~##

##~~Another secret compartment? ~~##

##~~Yep. Full with books copied out of the restricted section in the Hogwarts library and from the ministry library.

##~~How many secret compartment has this trunk?~~## 

##~~ Enough. Now give me the book 'Spells, Dark and Light'~~##

##~~Let me guess dear brother. You put all these secret compartments there by yourself.~~##

##~~Of course. And all are precisely tuned.~~##

##~~If they are so precisely tuned then please tell me why Angie could open them.~~##

##~~There are only six people at all who can open the trunk. And only four of them can open the secret compartments.~~##

##~~Four? Who?~~##

##~~Well, Angie for one, Alicia and of course you.~~##

##~~Why us and not Lee and Katie?~~## asked Angelina

##~~Lee and Katie are the other two. But you three because we are all bonded. The 'deportatio vis'  spell (-- chapter 8) bonded us all. The spell only works if we trust each other. You three are the people I trust with my life. I would die for any of you. But now give me that book. The longer we wait the longer the side effects will last.~~##

Angelina gave Fred the book. Fred leaned back on the headboard. Angelina leaned next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. George curled up close to Fred and laid his head on Fred's chest. Fred put a hover charm on the book, letting it hold itself on it's own accord while he started to skim through it.

##~~This thing is as thick as 'Hogwarts a History'~~## remarked George.

##~~How would you know, George? You two wouldn't even touch this book let alone read it.~~##, Angelina butted in.

##~~Just because **he** wouldn't read it doesn't mean I didn't read it.~~##

##~~You didn't?~~## asked Angelina shocked.

##~~Of course I did~~## answered Fred.

##~~And he can even remember it.~~## said George.

##~~How?~~##

##~~By using our little memory spell~~## answered Fred.

##~~Or how do you think I got Neville to understand Charms? He read it and I helped him to put it into action. Like this you remember everything you read somewhere while using the spell. Like this we got to know the Beater's Bible by heart~~##

##~~Isn't that illegal?~~##

##~~Nope. Checked the laws and the Hogwarts rules. Absolutely legal. Ahh here. Freezing spells~~##

##~~There isn't written much. How's that gonna help me…us?~~##

##~~This book, my dear brother, is an index divided into sub-categories. It contains the name of the category and a short description.~~## 

##~~So you are telling me that every paragraph is really a category?~~## asked George.

##~~Yep. You tap it with your wand and the spells appear in form of another index with a short description. Tap it again and detailed information about the spell, the person who discovered it, the indication and a way to fight them and how to break them appears. Ahh I found it:

_'The freeze to death spell was invented in 1359 by the dark sorcerer Garbageus Baggus (A/N: Get it?? If not write me in a review and I tell you what I mean ;)) in order to decimate the Light Forces of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Sir __Warrick Barrelion__ the III. The spell has the purpose to lower the victim's blood heat and freeze him slowly from inside out. The lower the temperature drops the harder it gets to break the spell. It is also more painful. The symptoms are: unbearable coldness, shivering and acute pain in arms and legs. To shield yourself against it use an **Average Dark Arts Shield Charm**. To break the spell after getting hit take a standard-sized flask (Max. volume 500ml), fill one half with **The Draught of Warmth** and the other half with ** Pepper up Potion**. Take this mixture every three days at the same time when taking it first for 18 days. Before drinking the first flask cast **The Filterare Charm** to filter the spell out of the body then use **Petrificus Totalus** to hold it into place in front of the body. Then use **Finite Incantatem** followed by **Reducto **to destroy it.' _Well this isn't to difficult~~##

##~~It wouldn't be if wasn't for the draught of warmth. It would help if you sometimes paid attention at potions.~~## snapped George

##~~ For your information, I paid attention in potions. And I know you mean because it needs two weeks to brew.~~##

******************************************

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A/N: Next chapter soon.

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review if you want more!!!!! 

English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes.

If you have questions review or e-mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) and I'll be answering. 

Possible Beta-readers review or mail me!!

Thank you                                                           

Yoshi-fan2003


	19. Preparations

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

~~ means telepathy between soul mates i.e. Fred and Angie~~

## means telepathy between Fred and George ##

* means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

Σ Σ means talking to Phoenixes.

  The link from chapter 15.

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

**@Tonibelle: **You are right****

**Can anyone please write me how I can change the font? (I want another one for my letters and it doesn't work *grrr*)**

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

**There is a vote at the end of the chapter. Please take part in it. I can't go on with the next chapters otherwise!!!!**

*********************************************

**19. Preparations:**

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

======== At the Order Outpost =========

_//Good. Take care of George, will you? And be careful.//_

_//Take care of yourself, Leesh. Who knows what George is going to do to you if you are injured. We will see about coming to Hogwarts. Maybe we head straight for the Burrow. We are going to sleep now.//_

_//Okay then, see you later.//_

_//Bye//_

Alicia: "They found him."

Charlie lifted his head from the bed and croaked out, "Who found whom?"

"Fred and Angie found George." answered Alicia

"Shouldn't this be reversed?" asked Charlie.

"Oh I forgot you were asleep. When you fell asleep we got Angie to sleep and about three hours later George went to look for Fred. Some time later Fred got back here and when we tried to call George he didn't answer. Fred tried to contact him half an hour later. He didn't answer again and Fred and Angie went outside to look for him and Fred called in right now to tell me that they found him, but he is injured."

"What happened?" asked an alarmed Arthur.

"He stepped into a hunting trap. Fred put a healing charm on him. He should be ok soon."

"Are they coming to Hogwarts?" asked Serverus.

"I warned him about going anywhere if they aren't fit or injured. Fred said they'd see about coming to Hogwarts. Maybe they head straight to the Burrow."

"Well, it doesn't matter where they go as long as they are ok," said Harry.

"Anyway, we should get ready to leave for Hogwarts. The others will need help if the army is as big as Fred told us." remarked Alicia.

"The army is as big as he told us but they are taking less forces to Hogwarts. It looks like they want to warn us or something. The full blow will come another time." Serverus said.

Harry: "But I wonder…"

Arthur: "What is it Harry?"

"Why would they attack Hogwarts so soon after the Hogsmeade attack. What do they want to accomplish with that?"

Alicia: "I think the want to surprise us. Nobody would reckon with it. But they are gonna loose that one. I swear on my honour as a marauder."

Serverus: "Why so aggressive Ms Spinnet?"

Alicia: "Well, payback is a bitch, Mr Snape"

"Shouldn't this be Professor Snape, Ms Spinnet?" Serverus teased.

"It is Professor Snape if it is Dr. Spinnet."

"Maybe we should move to first name basis. That is something I should have asked for a long time ago. I think it is appropriate, after all you saved my life many times and Angelina, Fred, George and I are calling each other by our given names in private. I mean I call you sometimes by your given Name, but I think you got the right to return this. That counts for you two, too, Harry, Charlie. If you accept of course. I respect you and I see you as equal and of course you aren't my students anymore."

Alicia looked at Harry and Charlie who nodded at her.

"We accept"

Serverus smiled at them and said "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

Harry: "I think we should leave for Hogwarts now."

Arthur: "How are we going?"

Harry: "Portkey."

They took the portkey and after a few seconds they stood in a little chamber at Hogwarts.

Charlie: "Where are we?"

Alicia: "Adjoining chamber of the Great Hall"

Arthur: "How did you know?"

Alicia: "I am not a marauder for nothing."

Arthur: "One day you have to explain this Marauder business to me."

Serverus: "Oh Arthur, I don't think you want to know."

Charlie: "Oh I would say, you'll find it pretty amusing but Mum would flip if she hears it…"

"If I hear what Charles Clarence Weasley?" Molly Weasley glared at her son. 

Ron: "Uh Oh"

"Well, I am waiting…"

Ron: "Charlie if you're gonna tell on us you are a dead man."

Harry, Alicia, Ginny, Lee, Katie and Hermione nodded in approval.

"I am with Ron on this one. Tell on us and you are a dead man," said Hermione.

Charlie gulped and started to sweat "Mum, I think you understand if I am not going to tell you this one. I mean look at the consequences. I mean having two ancient elementals and seven Unspeakable seeking revenge is a bit…"

"I would say, intimidating. Don't you think? But we have more urgent matters at hand if I may say so."

Molly answered, "Of course Albus." turning to he son "I will get my answers later Charles. Now Arthur where is Fred? And George and Angelina for that matter?"

"Fred could free himself and meet us at the outpost a few hours ago. George left three hours after arriving at the outpost to search for him. When Fred got back about two hours later. We tried to contact George but he didn't answer. When we tried again and he didn't answer Fred and Angie left to search for him. The found him and he had hurt his leg. They will either come here or to the Burrow later on," answered Alicia.

"We should get ready for the attack, now. We have to decide on a leader since Fred and Angelina aren't here and we should start making a plan to defend the castle." said Harry.

"Let's go to my office and plan there," said Albus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at the cave

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

##~~It wouldn't be if wasn't for the draught of warmth. It would help if you sometimes paid attention at potions.~~## snapped George

##~~ For your information, I paid attention in potions. And I know you mean because it needs two weeks to brew.~~##

George sat up abruptly. "Well then please tell me why it isn't difficult. You don't expect me to survive two weeks like this do you? You can as well AK me right now. mmmbmmmmbmmmmbbmmbbmbb" George stared angrily at Fred.

"I'll take my hand away if you shut up. I 'm just trying to help," said Fred.

George continued to glare at Fred who looked back with pleading eyes

Then his eyes softened and Fred took his hand away.

##Sorry, I'm just afraid. I…I don't want to die.##

##Same here. But you need to calm down.##

George nodded and leaned back against Fred.

"What now?" asked Angelina.

"Well," answered Fred "the Draught of Warmth needs two weeks to brew…"

George started to shake and stuttered out, " You…you are going to say 'but' now, ain't you?"

(A/N: I am evil!! Muwahahahaha!!!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts: Headmaster's office

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat around a big table in the middle of the enlarged room.

"Okay. Who's gonna lead the order?" asked Lee.

"Well, Alicia the order is yours," said Harry.

"What do you mean the order is mine? What about Albus?"

"Remember the prophecy, child.

_As Lord and Lady Phoenix they shall lead the fight assisted by their closest allies Earth and Water._

The Lord and Lady Phoenix as well as the water aren't here. That makes you the leader of the Order."

"Great. Leading a bunch of healers is one thing. Leading a whole order another." She banged her head on the table. "Why me _bang_ why me. _bang, bang, bang_"

"Leesh stop it. We don't want our dear Redwood angry with us, because you cracked your scull." Katie told her while pulling at her shoulder forcing her to sit upright. Lee nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we don't want him mad with us."

"Pffhh. If she doesn't accept responsibility, use someone else who can do better."

All of the others stared at Hermione. Serverus wanted to say something but Harry was faster. He glared at Hermione.

"Don't listen to her, Leesh. Like you said before they are going to loose that one. You swore on your honour as a Marauder. Show them what we are made of," said Harry

"Okay, okay I got your point. But tell me if you have any better ideas. Let's see. Ron, take the original Marauders map and start making a defence plan. Albus, send the students to their common rooms and put security spells on the entrances. Lee, take the Unspeakable, who are in the order, and place three of them in the every common room. Take five to the Slytherins. There could be a few DE's in training, such as Flint's little brother, Brian LesStranges … you know, those whose parents are known DEs. I don't know if they are DEs but we should play it safe. Albus, make sure that the students listen to them. Katie, go and take the healers to Madame Pompfrey. Tell her she's in command of the healers. They should get the Hospital wing ready and be prepared for everything. Serverus, go with Ginny to the medical supply room and check if we have everything in there what we could need. Hermione, transform and take a flight over the forest and watch out for any movement. Remus, go to Hagrid and tell him to ask for Aragog's help. Then try to call for Firenze or Bane. Tell them what's going to happen and ask for help. Sirius, be ready to go on a trip. Harry, tell Moody to assemble the Aurors and the Unspeakable who aren't in the order and send them to Hogsmeade and the main entrance. Oh and Ron divide the fighters into groups and send them where you need them. Okay, let's go."

"And what are you going to do while we are working and risking our lives? Sitting and watching the map?"

Harry: "Hermione, what's wrong with you today?"

"I just want to know what she is thinking sending us …"

"For your information, Hermione, I am going to block the secret passages, because Wormtail knows all of them. Of course you can go, but I thought it would be easier if I would do this because I am an Ancient Earth Elemental and can build some indestructible stonewalls. After that I am going to ask some light creatures for help because I don't think you can fight oversized Blast-Ended-Skrewts, Werewolves and Manticores alone with just your wand. But of course you can try. Then I am sending Fawkes for the Griffins and the Phoenixes and finally, Harry and I are going to put some protecting charms on Hogwarts. Do you have any other question or do you think you can take a flight over the forest now? If not, I am sending someone else and you can guard a common room."

"I don't think you have the right to order us arou…"

"Okay. That's it. Katie, just go to Poppy give her instructions and tell her to gather the Healers herself. Then please take a flight over the forest. Lee, take Agent Granger with you. The ones without instructions try to find something useful to do." With that Alicia stood up, put her forest green cloak on and headed for the door. Hermione glared at her and said, "I am not going to take any orders from you."

Alicia spun around and glared back."Either you shut up now and help to defend the castle or go and pack your things and leave Hogwarts. You are dismissed from this attack. We don't need uncooperative Agents or helpers for that matter."

Hermione glared at her while the others stared in suprise at Alicia.

When she turned to the door again Albus stood up. "Alicia, you forgot something."

She turned around again and looked at him. He removed a silver Phoenix badge from his robe and gave it to her.

"The commander-in-chief, who isn't the Lord or the Lady Phoenix has to wear this badge," he told her with a smile.

"But then why aren't you leading."

"Aaahh, good question, my dear but my priority are the students at the moment. And I am sure you'll be successful."

*****************************************************

A/N: Sorry it took so long.

Now here is the vote. To take part in it please review or email (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de) your choice.

How do you want Angelina, Fred and George travelling to Hogwarts or the Burrow or wherever they want to go?

_A: By car. This was my first idea and I thought it would be funny. Of course it isn't any car. It is my favourite car which has a few (magical) extras included. And of course with three Marauders in a car anything can happen._

_B: Travelling in their animagi forms. This could be a little boring but I try to think of something funny or interesting._

_C: Apparation. Well, I don't really want that cause everyone let's his or her wizards apparate. It's sometimes just boring. (If you want this I'll be writing it anyway)_

_D: Portkey. Yeah as interesting as Apparation._

_E: You don't like my suggestions. Tell me what you like and I think about writing it._

Okay, thanks for taking part in my little vote. I really can't decide.

I hope you liked this chapter. 

Thanks

Yoshi_fan2003


	20. Fighting the cold

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

~~ means telepathy between soul mates i.e. Fred and Angie~~

## means telepathy between Fred and George ##

* means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

Σ Σ means talking to Phoenixes.

The link from chapter 15.

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

**@Tonibelle: **Before I wrote chapter 19, I read a fic, where Hermione was acting bitchy. I wrote the chapter with prejudices. But I think it is funny to have other people set her right. So I think I'm going on with it.****

**Can anyone please write me how I can change the font? (I want another one for my letters and it doesn't work *grrr*)**

**Attention!!!!**

If you want an e-mail when the next chapter is up write so in a review or mail me (yoshi_fan2003@lycos.de)!!!!!!!!

**Look at A/N in the end.**

*************************************************

**20. Fighting the cold**

After Alicia left the office, Hermione turned to Harry. "Why didn't you say anything? She has no right to boss me around like this."

"Don't put the blame on me. Alicia's orders make sense and I see no harm in them. She told you what to do and you rejected her suggestions.

She made another one and you declined. So she told you to go. I don't know what's wrong with you today. This isn't about who is right or who makes the better leader. This is war and we are about to get attacked. We have to protect students and the people in Hogsmeade. So you either go with Lee or protect a common room or you go home. It is your decision." With that Harry stood up and left to perform his tasks, followed by the others except for Ron and Lee.

"Are you coming now or not? We have to get the students to safety." asked Lee.

"I'll stay with Ron."

Lee just rolled his eyes and left the office muttering under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Cave

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George started to shake and stuttered out, "You…you are going to say 'but' now ain't you?"

"I was going to say and but if you want me to say but…I'll repeat and change my sentence for you: the Draught of Warmth needs two weeks to brew…**but** I have some with me and the Order's medical supply room is full of it."

"You mean you have a batch of it with you. Just like this?" asked Angelina.

"You're not joking, are you?" asked George.

"No, I am not joking and yes I have a batch with me. It should last for three times. Anyway, I think we should use the counter course now and preparing the potion. We're loosing precious time. Now if you let me get up?" Angelina change places with Fred and sat now behind George hugging him. While Fred rummaged through his trunk Angelina leaned close to George and whispered in his ear. 

"You know, he never ceases to amaze me."

"We should be careful."

"Why?"

"He does the same to me."

Fred turned around with a goblet full of acid green liquid. He puts it on the bedside table and sat next to them on the bed.

"Okay, now the spell. Angie? You remember what to do?"

"Yes. _Filterare_, _Petrificus Totalus_, _Finite Incantatem_ and _Reducto_"

"Great. Let's start. Here is your wand."

"Will this hurt?" asked George.

"No. It'll feel a bit funny but that's it," answered Angelina.

The two of the pointed there wands at George and said in unison, _"Filterare_". A pink glow surrounded George and the black and blood red coloured freezing spell started to separate itself from George's body.__

Angelina froze it in place and Fred destroyed it. Then he got up to get the potion. Fred knelt next to George on the bed while Angie supported him. George drank the potion and leaned against Angie after handing Fred the empty goblet.

"This stuff tasted better than it looks." said George.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Angelina.

"We are going to…" Fred was about to answer her but was interrupted by a ringing bell.

"Oh Shit"

"What is it?" asked Angelina and George simultaneously.

"Death Eaters"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Sorry it is a bit short, but I hope you like it anyway. 

I try to update sooner.

Thank you all for voting but keep in mind it will be my favourite car so… we'll see.

I decided to do something new. Maybe you have seen it in Mione's

"Harry Potter and the Heir of the four founders" () Great story by the way. One of my favourites *g*

I'm putting a question concerning the new chapter at the end of each new chapter and you are getting house points for it. To get sorted (if you aren't already) go to **www.harrypotter.com **

Write your answer in a review or an email, but don't forget to add your house!!!

Okay. Here is the question: **_What is my favourite car?_**

30 points for the right answer, 10 if you get the right company and 5 if you get my second favourite car company.


	21. Leaving

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

~~ means telepathy between soul mates i.e. Fred and Angie~~

## means telepathy between Fred and George ##

##~~ means telepathy between Fred, George and Angelina~~##

* means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

Σ Σ means talking to Phoenixes.

The link from chapter 15.

**A/N:**

Okay. The idea with the house points isn't so good. When I thought about it later I realised that it's stupid cause most times I don't know what I'm going to write in the next chapter or how many car companies there are. And a lot of them are german companies. But that happens to someone who is stupid enough to write and update a chapter at 1 in the morning after an 18 hour-day. I think I should stick to writing my chapters in the afternoon. Anyway, **Thanks to all my reviewers **and I hope you like the chapter. Btw you'll know what my favourite car is by the end of the chapter. It's my favourite since Men in Black II. I know it's pricey and I don't even have a driver's licence… 

I talk too much. On with the chapter:

**21. Leaving**

"Oh Shit"

"What is it?" asked Angelina and George simultaneously.

"Death Eaters"

"What are we going to do now?" asked Angelina.

##~~Firstly, don't talk aloud. Who knows what they are doing there. Secondly, I don't know if they know about the cave here and we still don't know who cursed George so it could be possible that it was them. Thirdly, we don't know how many there are and due to the fact that I saw enough Death Eaters the last 40 hours and there will be enough at Hogwarts. So I'm in favour for getting the hell out of here, cause when we have to fight I might do something I might regret later on.~~##

##~~ You know Fred, a 'let's get out here` would have been enough~~## answered a grinning George.

##~~Oh shut up George.~~## 

Fred and Angie stood up and George sat at the edge of the bed. Suddenly Fred groaned. 

##~~What is it?~~## asked Angelina

##~~I just remembered something...~~##

George: ##~~Well?~~##

##~~While you were out cold, I talked to Alicia…~~##

##~~What did she say?~~##

##~~Her exact words were: _Due to the fact that you three are too far away and injured, Harry said you should rest and if you are ready join us at Hogwarts. He also said you have your own way to get there, but I'm warning you Fred Weasley if you or Angie aren't fit or George's leg isn't fully healed, I promise you that Madame Pompfrey and your Mum will hear this and then all of you are going to spend the next month in bed. Did I make myself clear?_~~##

##~~George, your task will be to get her to stay away from me...~~## Fred gave her a glare##~~ ...us, when we are back~~##

##~~ Okay, I have no problem with that…~~## George got a thoughtful expression on his face ##~~ As long as I am away from mum or Madame Pompfrey…You are not leaving me alone with them are you?~~##

##~~ Of course not! That would be…ehm…I can't think of a word strong enough~~##

##~~Downright evil, hun~~##

##~~Thanks Angel. Yes, that would be downright evil and I would never do something like this to my little brother~~## Fred ruffled George's hair, stood up looked George in the eye and said ##~~ Well maybe to Ron~~##

##~~Guys, we should get ready and maybe come up with an escape route.~~## The three snapped their fingers and an instant later they are wearing black combat clothes. Fred turned around and rummaged for something in his trunk. 

Angelina: ##~~ George, what about your leg?~~##

##~~These boots are sturdy. I think I can walk a bit in them, but I'll need help. How are we getting out of here?~~## Fred shrunk his trunk, put it in his pocked turned around and answered ##~~This cave has a back entrance. We are leaving this cave in a dusty condition. Hopefully they'll think nobody has been here for a few years.~~##

Angelina shrunk her trunk. ##~~Do you always have a backup plan?~~##

##~~He has one most of the time. Don't ask me where he gets them. Say Fred where does this passage end? And how are we getting from here to Hogwarts or the Burrow? I can't walk all the way, by taking brooms we're going to freeze our a$$es off, transforming is out of question, there are anti-apparation wards and with the magic going crazy, here it's the right place to make a portkey to anywhere but the place you want.~~##

##~~ Apparating would work, but to be honest George you're not well enough to apparate through two wards and we can't pull you along. That would knock me out. I don't even think I could apparate through them alone.~~##

##~~ I don't think I could do it today either. Apparating within a ward is one thing but apparating through one is hard especially if you aren't fit. Anyway, the passage leads to a Muggle-village and from there we'll go by car.~~##

##~~By car? Great idea but please tell me, dear brother of mine, where we are going to get a car.~~##

##~~Who said we need to get one?~~##

George and Angie gaped at him. 

##~~Stop catching flies and get ready. They will be here soon.~~## with a wave of Fred's hand the fire went out. He went to the couch in front of the fireplace and got their cloaks. Fred put his on and moved next to George to help him stand. George put his cloak on. Angelina returned the place to its original state.

George winced slightly as he put some weight on his leg. ##~~Where now?~~## Fred put his arm around George to steady him.

##~~ The fireplace.~~## Angie got on George other side to steady him. Edan flew to Fred's right and Aira to Angie's left shoulder.

_∑Edan? You know what to do.∑_

_∑Yes, Master Fred∑_

Edan trilled a few notes and the fireplace started to rumble. Five seconds later a narrow passage opened.

##~~Angie, go in first an help George. I'll deal with the room. The passageway is getting wider after about 20 meters.~~##

Angelina went in followed closely by George. Fred entered the passage backwards took out his wand muttered a few words under his breath and with a swish of his wand the room started to glow slightly. "_Dustius_" and wit a flick of his wand the whole room is full of dirt and dust. He turned around and entered the passage with the entrance closing behind him leaving the three marauders in the dark.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I try to update soon. 


	22. Arguing

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

~~ means telepathy between soul mates i.e. Fred and Angie~~

## means telepathy between Fred and George ##

##~~ means telepathy between Fred, George and Angelina~~##

* means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

Σ Σ means talking to Phoenixes. Σ Σ

Thanks to all my reviewers 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**22. Arguing:**

He turned around and entered the passage with the entrance closing behind him leaving the three marauders in the dark. A ball of light appeared a few meters in front of him. Fred speed up his pace. When he caught up with them he asked in a whisper: "You two okay?" 

"I'm fine but it's a bit too dark for my liking."

"What about you George?" 

"I'm okay. It's just a bit chilly here."

Fred stepped closer to George and hugged him from behind, laying his head onto George's shoulder.

"A bit chilly as in it is chilly or chilly as in you're freezing?"

"Chilly as in unpleasant cold."

Fred took out his wand ant pointed it at George _"'Heatus'. _Better?" 

"Yes. Thanks."

"Okay now for the light and a bit of heat." Fred looked at the ceiling. A band of fire moved in lightening-speed down the passageway lighting it up and giving it a pleasant temperature.

"Well?"

Angelina went up to them and gave Fred a short kiss on the lips by leaning over George's shoulder.

"What would we do without you?"

"Having lunch at the Burrow" answered George. Fred bowed his head. "Ah yes, sorry about that." George turned around staring at Fred. "This isn't your fault you know. I was only joking." 

"But you have a point. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Angie opened her mouth to say something but George beat her to it.

"Wrong. You are here because of me. I stepped in that stupid trap."

"Yeah and why did you step in that trap? Because you where looking for me."

"Yeah and why was I looking for you? Because I left you alone at the shop. If I had stayed the Death Eaters wouldn't have attacked you because it would be me going to the office or the two of us together."

"But…" Suddenly the two of them were grabbed at their collars and pulled close to Angelina's face.

"Stop it now! It isn't your fault that we are here okay? Stop blaming yourselves. Please. I hate seeing you two like this. We don't know what would have happened if you had stayed with Fred in Hogsmeade. Maybe both of you would have died in the attack or god knows what would have happened if…" her eyes glistered with tears and she was interrupted by Fred kissing her. When he pulled away a few seconds later he looked in her eyes and said. "We got your point Angel and we are sorry okay?" Fred pulled her in his arms and hugged her close. George hugged her from behind. "Fred's right. Sorry about this," he kissed her cheek and she leaned slightly back to him, "and keep in mind that you are not getting away from us that easy."

"I certainly hope so!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't get ourselves killed by a dirty, stinking in-the-mud-kneeling Death Eater. When we are going down in that war, we are going down with a bang."

"How right you are George. By the way I have an idea, should we go to the battle at Hogwarts."

"What is it?" asked the other two, turning to him.

"I'll tell you in the car. This one needs planning and it'll make history." Fred said, starting to walk down the tunnel.

"You mean, it should go in the Marauder's greatest pranks?" asked Angelina.

"Yes and it'll make a new section"

"Which one?" asked George.

"You'll see."

"Aww come on Fred!"

"Stop whining George. I'll tell you in the car."

"Say Fred where did you get a car?"

"I bought it. Cameron told me last Wednesday to get one. He said he would tell you guys, too."

"You mean our boss told you to get a car?" asked Angelina.

"Yes."

"Why?" asked George.

"And when" asked Angelina.

"He said, that it would be good to have a transportation in the muggle world. And I was in the office in the morning. Before the Death Eater's got me."

"I hope you didn't buy a junk car. Like the one we drove with the last 3 years. Dad has an oddly taste concerning cars." said George.

"Have some faith in me. I think it was expensive, judging the way some people looked at it."

"When did you buy it?"

"After talking to Cameron."

"How much?"

"About 250 Galleons."

"That's not that much," answered Angelina.

"Yep. The exchange rate is very low. I even had about 25.000 pounds left."

"Not bad. What car did you buy?"

"You'll see."

"Come on hun, I want to know."

"Nuh uh."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"Stop whining Angie. If he won't tell me, he won't tell you either."

"That's not true, George."

"Yes, it is"

"Not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Fred shook his head grinning, while walking next to them down the tunnel.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

(A/N: This is fun)

"Give up George. You are wrong"

"Am not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No, you silly cow."

"I am no silly cow."

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No you dimwit."

"I am no dimwit you silly cow."

"Yes you are a dimwit"

"Am not"

"Are to"

Angelina and George glared at each other then said at the same time,

"Accept it you are a dimwit/silly cow"

"AM NOT"

**"FRED!!! Tell him/her, I'm no silly cow/dimwit."**

Fred just looked at them and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

Fred shook his head and choked out, "No..nothing"

George and Angelina looked at each other and started to grin.

After a minute Fred composed himself and said, "We are nearly at the end of the tunnel."

"Where exactly is the exit?"

"It's a tree. A big old oak tree to be exactly. Passwords and the phoenix song protect it, when you want to get in. The tree is near a small country lane, leading to the muggle village unfortunately we have to walk a bit to get to the road. Think you can make that George?"

"How long is it?"

"About a mile."

"I think so. But what about the storm?"

"There is no other possibility than going through it."

"Well, we have our cloaks and we know a few heating spells and it isn't that far. I think we can make it."

"Fred?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Is this ladder the end of the tunnel?"

"Yep."

Suddenly they heard two voices from far away,

"Sir, I found a secret illuminated exit. I think they went down there."

"Let's go. We have to get them."

"Our master will be pleased."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: I hope you liked it. I try to update during the next few days. Please review!!!!

Yoshi_fan2003


	23. Leaving for battle

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

~~ means telepathy between soul mates i.e. Fred and Angie~~

## means telepathy between Fred and George ##

##~~ means telepathy between Fred, George and Angelina~~##

* means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

Σ Σ means talking to Phoenixes. Σ Σ

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**23. Leaving for battle:**

****

Suddenly they heard two voices from far away,

"Sir, I found a secret illuminated exit. I think they went down there."

"Let's go. We have to get them."

"Our master will be pleased."

##~~ Damn them. Can't they stay away for a day? You two get out of here. I'll deal with them. Unfortunately everyone can get out of the tunnel. George, can you put a layer of ice on the ceiling after getting out?~~##

##~~Sure, but then you can't get out. What are you planning~~##

##~~Just do it. And put so much ice there that you're going to get soaked when you try to get out.~~##

##~~How are you getting out?~~##

##~~ Don't worry about me, Angel. Better get out of here.~~##

Fred kissed her. George turned to the ladder and tried to climb it. He hissed in pain and leaned against it.

##~~Fred? I can't climb that thing.~~##

Fred turned to them,

##~~What now? Any ideas Angel?~~##

##~~You take care of this vermin and I'll levitate him out. I'm not an Ancient Air Elemental for nothing.~~##

Fred: ##~~Okay. Let the show begin~~##

Suddenly the fire on the ceiling extinguished. They heard roars of fury from down the tunnel. Fred conjured up a ball of fire in his hands and guided it up the tunnel towards the Death Eaters. Then he build a few walls of fire to hold them of. 

In the meantime, George and Angelina are standing in the forest next to the oak tree. George finished the layer of ice and he leaned onto the tree to get some rest , breathing hard.

"I swear when this crap is over I'm going to sleep for two days."

_∑∑Aira, can you give us some energy?∑∑_

_∑∑Of course mistress∑∑_

Aira started to sing and George and Angelina felt better and more awake.

Fred appeared suddenly next to them with a _'pop'. _He staggered and Angelina and George immediately grapped him each at a arm to steady him.

##~~That took the cake. When I get back I'll be out for two days. ~~##

##~~Same here~~## said George and Angelina at the same time.

##~~ I shouldn't have apparated through that ward.~~##

Edan appeared in a ball of fire next to him and sat on Fred's shoulder and started to sing together with Aira.

_∑∑Thank you, you two∑∑_

_∑∑No problem Master∑∑_

 "You okay now Fred?" asked a concerned Angelina.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry," he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "But we have to get away from here. That won't hold them up forever. We have to go there." said Fred pointing to the right. They started to walk in that direction after putting a few heating charms on themselves.

_∑∑Edan? Did you scare them a bit?∑∑_

_∑∑Yes, Master Fred∑∑_

_∑∑Had fun?∑∑_

_∑∑Yes, Master Fred. One of them wet himself∑∑_

The others had to grin at the imagine.

_∑∑Good work, Edan.∑∑_

Angelina petted him.

_∑∑Thank you Mistress.∑∑_

"How did you hold them up, Fred?" asked George.

"I put some firewalls down the tunnel. They should have some trouble to extinguish them."

"Why should George put the ice layer there?"

"If you are standing in front of a ice wall, what would you do, Angel?"

"Melt it down. Why?"

"Exactly. And what if the ice wall is above you?"

"Ohhhh, Fred you're evil. But they have earned it. These bloody bastards."

"Wait till Hogwarts. Then these bastards will learn the true meaning of me being evil."

"Fred?" asked George "Is this the road we're looking for?"

Fred looked up. "Yep. We're here." Angelina suddenly stopped. Fred looked at her, "Angel?"

"We should hurry up. The Death Eaters are out of the tunnel."

"Okay then. We're going to that lay-by. And from there we'll go by car."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts: Headmaster's office

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The leaders of the battle are standing around the table again, looking at an enlarged Marauders Map.

"Okay, time for a check." asked Alicia looking around the table. "Albus?"

"The students are in their respective common rooms. I put anti Dark Mark spells on the entrances. No marked Death Eaters can go inside."

"Good. Lee?"

"The Unspeakable are all positioned. Well all except one." answered Lee throwing a glance at Hermione.

Alicia nodded, "Okay. Katie?"

"Madame Pompfey has the healers. They are prepared for nearly everything."

Alicia nodded, "What about the forest?"

"You won't like that one. There are not as many as we thought, but they are prepared. I think they want to test our defences. If we show them everything we got, we have nothing to surprise them with later on. We're going to loose all our advantages. With that knowledge…" Katie shook her head "…we are as good as doomed."

"Then we aren't putting all our forces in the battle. We're going to cut that short. Did anyone have a problem while performing their tasks?" Hermione opened her mouth to say something, when Alicia added "except Hermione of course? No? Okay. Katie? How far are they away?"

"'bout 7 Miles. The anti-Apparation were expended to 10 Miles last summer. Except to the east. There they just go to Hogsmeade. I think they'll be here in 1 to 2 hours."

"Sirius? You're ready for a trip?"

"Yes. Where should I go?"

"Take this letter to Jeffrey McGee. He's Bill's colleague. You should find him South of Port Safaga. He should be in CSoWW (Cheops School of Witchcraft and Wizardry). As far as I know he's lecturing about mythical, ancient and rare magical creatures. He's an order member. You might know him."

"Isn't that that great lanky fellow from the middle of nowhere in Oklahoma?"

"Yep. That's him."

"The same Jeffrey McGee, who tried to hit on hit on Neville's girlfriend?" asked Katie. Alicia nodded.

"The one Neville nearly hexed to oblivation, if Harry, Ron and Fred hadn't calmed him?" asked Lee.

Ron looked up, "The one, who made Fred spend three days in the hospital wing because he stood between them after calming Neville down and McGee got the glorious idea to hex Neville and to disappear after that because he was afraid of Angie?"

"Yep. That one. We need him to get some help in the US. Now Sirius, take that letter and go." Sirius put the letter in his pocket opened the door and sprinted out of the castle as Padfoot.

"Angie is gonna kill him." muttered Lee. Ron nodded in agreement. Then they looked at each other, grinned and said at the same time, "That'll be fun to watch!"

"Ron, do you have a defence plan?"

"Yes, everyone is positioned. Except us. I think we should head for the ramparts, when the DE's are getting here."

"Are we all fighting from the ramparts?"

"All except a group consisting of 25 people at the front doors."

"Okay, Ron. I'm going to the front doors."

"Harry, are you completely out of your mind?" screeched Hermione, "You are not getting out there!"

"Ms Granger, I think you lost the right to command people around and tell them what and what not to do, when you refused to do what you are told." barked Severus Snape.

"I have enough authority to…"

"And I don't bloody care" snapped Snape, "We have war. W-A-R. Not some shit like _'Noooo she is so mean. I don't like her. I don't care what she says I'm not doing it'_, or _'nooo I don't want to do it I could break a nail'_. This isn't some childish fight to see who is the most stubborn. This is about the lives of innocent people, children. If everyone acts so childish like you, we can give up. Do you know what happens if a Death Eater, moves in front of Voldemort and tells him _'what you do is wrong, I don't care what you say I won't do it'?_ If the guy is lucky he'll get a quick death if not, I don't want to be him. And to be honest I thought you would be more matured than that." With that he stood up. "If you excuse me. I'm going to check on my students. Mostly first and second-years are here." and left the room with billowing robes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Fred, this car isn't very … very inconspicuous."

"Well, I don't know George. I think it's a good car. Looks new and fast."

"Fred, where did you get the idea to buy this car?"

"In a muggle movie. I like this colour better though"

"Ah I remember. The one with the crazy guys chasing aliens all over New York?"

"Right you are Angie."

"Yep, but I don't think it's the same version like the one in the movie. This one is a Mercedes E 320 (A/N: I have a picture somewhere) in brilliant silver."

"Not bad. But we should get a move on, before the Death Eaters get here." said George.

"Okay Angie, you still got my keys." 

"Right." Angelina got the keys out of her pocket and gave them to Fred.

They got into the car and drove of.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Sorry it has such a sudden ending but it's 1.20 am, I'm tired and I wanted to get this out soon. I hope you liked it. Please review. Next update soon.

Yoshi_fan2003


	24. The backup plan

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

**_//_**_ means telepathy **//** _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

~~ means telepathy between soul mates i.e. Fred and Angie~~

## means telepathy between Fred and George ##

##~~ means telepathy between Fred, George and Angelina~~##

* means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

Σ Σ means talking to Phoenixes. Σ Σ

**Attention: Read A/N at the end of the chapter!!!!!**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**24.The back-up plan:**

****

After a few minutes, George leans between the driver's and the passenger's seat and looked at Fred, who is diving.

"Okay, shoot. What's your plan?"

"Well, there'll be many DEs. And due to the fact that they pissed me of the last few days, I think it's time for a bit revenge." George and Angelina leaned closer to Fred, who is staring ahead on the road. "What do you think about…" (A/N: Nuh uh. I won't tell. That would spoil all the fun.)

…

…

…

"That's bloody brilliant," exclaimed Angelina.

Fred and George stared at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you just…" began Fred

"...say, that the plan…" said George

"...is bloody brilliant?" they finished together.

"Yes. Why?" asked Angelina cautiously.

"You used a swear word while not being angry. That's something that happens only once every 1000 years" said George.

"Yep. Pretty rare." said Fred.

Fred and George looked at each other and squealed, "The world is coming to an end!!!!"

Angelina made a move to grab Fred, but he blocked her and instead of fighting back he opened a little secret case with many switches and activated a few. Then he turned to her, grabbed her around the middle and started to tickle her. Angelina started to squeal and tried to get Fred to stop.

"Fred…Weasley, stop that…right now." she panted.

"Why, this is fun?" said Fred.

"'Cause I need to …breathe," answered Angelina.

"Okay, okay. You won." Fred sat back into his seat and pulled Angie on his lap. He put his arms around her waist and she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Fred? What did you do with the car?" asked George.

"Well, it's enchanted…"The others gave him a look. "Not illegal of course. The DMwI approves it. It can fly, invisible of course, drive on it's own and many more things."

George climbed over the passenger's seat, sat into it and said to Angelina, "I hope you don't mind Angie."

"Of course not. It's quite cosy here," she answered while snuggling closer to Fred. Fred smiled at her, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "I certainly hope so."

"Fred? Is it normal for my leg to change its glow?"

"If it is yellow or green yes."

"Okay. I'm relieved to hear that. How long are does it take to go to Hogwarts?"

"We should be near the forbidden forest in about an hour."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After Severus left Alicia looked at Katie. 

"Can you take another flight over the forest and check if anything changed?"

"Sure." said Katie. She stood up opened the window and transformed into a woodpecker and took flight out of the window.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**===~~~~Time Jump 30 minutes ~~~~===**

"Well, it didn't take that long," said Fred while shrinking the car.

"What now? Car is out of question. At least from this side of the forest. And where are we pulling that prank?" asked Angelina.

"George, how's your leg?"

"Healed."

"Do you think you can transform?"

"Yes."

"Okay. My plan is, we apparate to the edge of the wards. Then we check out where the DEs are and start with option A. After that we go to Hogwarts and set it off and check for the others. Okay? Then let's..."

"Wait," interrupted Angelina "I have an better idea. We could use this one for tactical advantages. After option A, George goes to Hogwarts and get the others ready to attack. We are going to chase them to Hogwarts and you and the order stun them. Like this we have some captives and maybe learn some of Moldievoldie's plans."

"Great thinking, love" Fred kissed her.

"If you two finished sticking your tongues down each other's throat, do you think we could move on with the plan?"

"Shut up George" They answered together after pulling apart.

"Finally, can we go now?"

"Yeah, keep your pants on. Let's go." With that Fred transformed into a red and orange phoenix. Angelina followed suit, by turning into her phoenix form. George turned into a blackbird.

Fred looked at George. ##~~Hop on. We'll be faster like this.~~##

George hopped onto Fred's back and they flew over the Forbidden Forest. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sometime later Katie flew through the window and transformed back. Everyone looked up at her full of expectation.

"We have a problem," she said.

"What is it?" asked Alicia.

"There are about 100 more Death Eaters."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Some time before:**

##~~Okay. Everything ready?~~## asked George

##~~We just need the final touches but we can finish that. Go to Hogwarts and prepare the rest with Alicia. I have the feeling that they put her in charge of the order.~~## said Fred.

##~~How come? And you're not trying to tell me she's not capable, are you. ~~## asked George

##~~Of course not. If I trust anyone out of you two with the order its her. I have full confidence in her. Albus first priority are the students and that leaves her because of the prophesy but I have a feeling that not everyone is okay with her leading the order.~~##

##~~You really think so?~~##

##~~Yes and if anyone says something bad about her leading ability you can promise that someone something unpleasant and a piece of my mind. Anyway, you better leave now.~~##

##~~Good luck., George~~##

##~~Thanks Angie. Good luck to you two, too.~~##(A/N: so many tos:)

##Be careful, little brother## Fred said to George after transformed back to his animagi form and took flight from the branch, they where sitting above the DEs.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"That makes how many Death Eaters?" asked Alicia.

"About 200-250." answered Katie.

Alicia rubbed her eyes muttering "Yay more Death Eater's. As if there weren't enough"

"Great. What are we going to do now?" asked Ginny.

"Why don't you ask our almighty leader?" snapped Hermione, "Well, where is the back-up plan?"

Alicia opened her mouth to say something when a voice behind of Hermione hissed,

"The back-up plan is standing behind you."

(A/N: I was going to end but I decided against it. You're lucky. I'm in the mood of writing right now:)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~~Who did you mean with someone, Fred?~~

~~I have a feeling. It's either Severus or Hermione. The latter being my prime suspect.~~

~~Let me guess because of her stubbornness?~~

~~Exactly. Now, let's give them the final touch.~~

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Hogwarts:**

Everyone's head jerked up , looking at the source of the voice next to the open window. Alicia's eyes widened. She stood up and made her way around the table. Hermione narrowed her eyes and started to say, "You are joking, right. What do you …" but was interrupted. "And as a third of this back-up plan I advise you to watch your mouth concerning Alicia, because another third of the plan said and I quote: _'..if anyone says something bad about her leading ability you can promise that someone something unpleasant_ _and a piece of my mind …' _and that description fits you perfectly at the moment. And I'm fairly sure you don't want a piece out of the other third's mind as well as a piece of my mind." Hermione closed her mouth with a snap and glared angrily at Charlie, who was trying hard not to laugh, and Albus, whose beard was twitching. Then she tried to get Lee bursting into flames with her glare after he whooped and said: "Way to go Redwood!"

Alicia, who had rounded the table, stood now in front of (A/N: I can't help you if you didn't get it till now *g*) George checking him from head to toe for any wounds. 

~~You okay?~~ George nodded and hugged her close to his chest and kissed her forehead.

~~Okay, now. You?~~

~~Great, now that you're here.~~

"What about your foot?" asked Alicia aloud.

"Still a bit sore. Otherwise healed. You can have a look at it later. For now, we have to prepare. What is our defence plan, Ron?" Ron explained him the whole plan. After he finished George nodded. "Great plan, but we need to make a few changes. Everyone is fighting from the ramparts and every door leading to the grounds will be blocked. With every security spell you know, disguising charms and passwords. No Death Eater is allowed to enter. Put 15 Unspeakable behind the front doors. Oh and get someone with a camera. This one will go into the Marauder's greatest pranks. Now let's go to the ramparts. When the Death Eater's come stun and capture as many as possible."

Arthur: "Could anyone please tell me what this Marauder thingy is?"

"Later, Dad." answered Charlie.

"I think we should go now." said Remus, "if this prank is worth of the book. I don't want to miss a second."

"What section in the book?" asked Hermione when they arrived at the ramparts.

"Weeell" said George, "this one will be the start of a new one."

"Which one?" asked Severus who joined them about halfway.

George started to grin evil. Severus shuddered at the face and said, "Oh no, I know that look. Something bad is going to happen." George laughed and padded him on the shoulder, "Don't worry. You are not at the receiving end."

Everyone turned his head to the trill coming from above them. Aira and Edan landed gracefully on Alicia's and George's shoulder.

∑∑Master Fred told me to tell you, Sir George that Option A begins soon.∑∑

_∑∑Thank you Edan∑∑_

George turned to the others. "It'll start soon. If you look closely you can see them moving in the forest."

Everyone watched silently until high-pitched screams, emerging from the forest, ripped through the silence.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: I just had to stop here. I hope you liked it. I try to update during the next few days. Please review!!!!

Name of the next chapter: **25. The Prank:**

****

**A little foretaste of the next chapter:**

Remus looked up from the new category to  Angelina, Fred and George and said, "A new era in the Marauder's greatest pranks has just begun. I think I speak for Padfoot and Prongs when I say, that I'm proud to have you three as our descendants."

Their eyes widened. Remus looked at the other six Marauders, "You six pulled great pranks too, but to earn a spot as a descendant you have to pull something great enough for the Book"…

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

Yoshi_fan2003


	25. The Prank & the battle of Hogwarts

A/N disclaimer (look at chapter 1).

_// means telepathy // _between 2 people

§§_ means telepathy §§_ between more than 2 people 

All order council members have the possibility to use it in a (*think*) 5-mile radius.) 

_~~ means telepathy between Fred and Angie~~_

ФФ means telepathy between George and AliciaФФ 

_## means telepathy between Fred and George ##_

_##~~ means telepathy between Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia~~##_

Σ Σ means talking to Phoenixes. Σ Σ

* means: Explanation at the End of the chapter

I decided to make the chapter longer and put the battle in it.

**Please read A/N at the end of the chapter**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**25. The Prank & the battle of Hogwarts:**

Everyone watched silently until high-pitched screams, emerging from the forest, ripped through the silence.

In a split second the marauders had their wands drawn.

"What's going on?" asked Ron "Is this the prank or something else?"

Then they heard two loud roars coming from the forest and the marauders said at the same time. "The prank".

"Something is coming out of the forest," exclaimed Lee.

And sure enough the first few are stumbling out of the thick woods, while screaming like banshees.

"Oh my god" exclaimed Remus "Are…are these Death Eaters?"

"Yep" answered a grinning George.

The others stared at the Death Eaters then at each other. Ron snorted and the others couldn't hold it anymore and started to roar with laughter.  
Even Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' composed headmaster, Severus Snape, the 'evil' potions master with no feelings,  
and Minerva McGonagall, the strict deputy headmistress, convulsed with laughter and had tears running down their faces.

"I…I don't…believe it." Remus said while holding his stomach. "I'm dreaming" he pinched himself "ouch. , or maybe not. Padfoot will go green with envy for missing this."

"Is… is that Flint?" asked Katie laughing.

"Yes, that should be him." said George.

And there stumbled Marcus Flint, former Quidditch captain and member of Slytherin, out of the forest. He, like the other Death Eaters, was wearing pink high-heels a long lime green gown, a blond curly wig, thick ruby red lipstick and a orange feather boa around his neck, squealing in a high voice:

"Help, help me I'm being chased!! Someone help! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Help" 

A big black Jaguar came running gracefully out of the forest, hissing and growling chasing Flint, occasionally snapping at him, scaring the hell out of Flint. 

He tripped over his own feet falling flat on his face. When he turned around, he saw the growling face of the Jaguar showing its sharp fangs at him. Flint whimpered, before wetting himself.

_§§Awwww, poor Flinty-pooh wetted himself. Who would have thought? Afraid of a little kitty cat.§§_ cooed Angelina.

_§§He didn't?!§§_ said Katie and Alicia at the same time.

_§§Yes, he did. But let's see how they are going to react to option C.§§_

"What's option C, George?" asked Ginny.

"Don't know Gin. As far as I know there was just option A & B"

The others looked closely at the scene below them, wanting to know what exactly option C is.

_§§You ready, Fred?§§_ asked Angelina.

_§§Sure Angel.§§_

§_§Okay. Guys, get ready to stun them.§§_

George looked around him and answered _§§We're ready§§_

Suddenly Flint screamed like there was no tomorrow. He jumped and started to tiptoe up and down in lightning-speed. The other Death Eaters stopped abruptly and stared at him.

**"A…A..AAA…A…A..AAA… A…A..AAA"** he stuttered 

**"****MOUSE!!!" he squealed.**

There was complete silence. You could hear a pin drop a mile away. 

…

…

…

…

…

…

Then…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHH"**

The Death Eaters screamed girly and run around like headless chicken, scattering everywhere, tiptoeing up and down. They turned to the forest, wanting to escape through it, only to be meet by an other black Jaguar. They turned around running straight to Hogwarts into the stunning spells of the Order.

Half an hour and a few 'Stupefys' later, Fred and Angelina stood next to each other on the front lawns, surrounded by stunned 'models', grinning like mad. Fred kissed her. After breaking apart Angelina put her arm around Fred's waist and said, "I think that was the best prank we ever played." 

Then they heard, _§§Shadow, Hunter, Redwood, I think that was the best prank you three ever played§§ _

_§§Why thank you, Mr Clawpaw§§ _the three answered in unison.

_§§I think you three…§§_ started Remus, but he was interrupted by the sudden coldness.

_§§What's that?§§_ asked Percy.

'_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-_'__

'_You can watch your brother scream in pain, Weasley.'_

'_You are mine Ginny, you can't resist me.'_

'_I'll never let you return to that ruddy school of yours, BOY._'

'_Molly, the Death Eaters got George. Fred, Harry, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet left to save him.'_

'_Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-_'

'_Their plane crashed near the Himalayas. There were no survivors_'

'_The Potters are dead, Remus. Sirius betrayed them and murdered Peter and 13 muggles'_

'_Step aside- stand aside, girl-'_

'_We have a spy among us. Severus Snape, step forward you traitor.'_

'_You are going to die Weasley and when you're dead, I- Lucius Xavier Malfoy will sent you bit by bit to your muggle-loving fool of a father._'

'_Did anyone tell you the cup was a port-key?_'

'_They got George.'_

'_Mr Potter, your brother, Miss Spinnet and Miss Johnson left to look for George'_

'_The Johnsons' residence was attacked_

'_Wands out d'you reckon'_

'_Your parents died on a trip to the Chinese Ministry of Magic. You have my deepest sympathy._'

'_Your home was attacked, Miss Granger.'_

'_You'll never get out of this cupboard except to do your chores, BOY. And if you don't do them properly, I am going to give you what I should have done 10 years ago._'

'_Avada Kedavra'_

'_A werewolf won't get custody of Harry Potter._'

'_Kill the spare.'_

'_Arthur, they got George.'_

'_BOY, you are going to get the beating of your life, NOW.'_

_'Crucio'_

'_And now, Spinnet, you can watch your lover die.'_

'_You are going down. Potter.'_

'_Any last wishes, Potter?'_

'_Watch closely, Weasley.'_

"Dementors"

Hundreds of Dementors streamed onto the lawns, surrounding Hogwarts, from everywhere. Nearing Fred and Angelina.

Fred and Angelina dropped to their knees in the snow. Aira and Edan flew down to them, landing on their shoulders while trilling the Phoenix song.

_§§Why do these things draw so much energy?§§_

_§§I don't know and I don't care Fred. You have to get out of there.§§_ snapped George.

_§§Are we going to use procedure no. 046, Fred?§§_

_§§If they promise to let us sleep for a week. Then yes.§§_

_§§You guys promise?§§_ they asked together

_§§Yes, now get out of there.§§_ snapped Severus.

_§§Harry? Are you going to join us?§§_

_§§Of course, Fred§§_

"What's procedure no. 046" asked Arthur.

"Watch and learn, Dad" answered George.

Harry apparated with a 'pop' next to Fred and Angelina, who stood up. The Dementors encircled them. The three stood back to back in a triangle.

"What are they doing" asked Severus.

"What did he do? You can't apparate in Hogwarts." stated Hermione.

The wind picked up. The three stood there with billowing cloaks as if they were standing in the centre of the upcoming storm, with their wands in a firm stance. Minerva McGonagall gasped as a light golden glow surrounded them.

"Oh my goodness" cried Molly as fire sprung up from below them.

"Don't worry, Mum." said George while starring straight ahead.

The wind got stronger, the fire started to blaze up and the glow got brighter as the magic rippled through the air.

"Should we give them some help?" asked Albus.

"I think they can make it." answered George.

They felt the magic building up around them.

_ФФGeorge? They are making it stronger than usual. I think we should put up some shields.ФФ_ asked Alicia.

ФФI just wanted to suggest the same.ФФ 

"Okay everyone," said George " put some advance protection shields up."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"This will be a blast. The force of this spell will throw you a few foot back." answered Alicia. The others conjured their shields. Everyone was surrounded by an inch thick shield, each glowing a different colour. "Albus, you should tell the students to stay away from the windows. The Unspeakable should also erect some shields." said George.

"I'll do that." he answered. He cast a _'Sonorus' and said,_

"ALL STUDENDS ARE TO AVOID THE WINDOWS. EVERYONE WHO CAN CAST AN ADVANCE SHIELD HAS TO PUT IT ON HIMSELF. THE GUARDS IN THE COMMON ROOMS SHOULD PUT THEM ON THE WINDOWS. THANK YOU" _'Quietus'._

"Okay. That's settled." said Albus. They turned to watch the others again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are we going to start now?" asked Fred through gritted teeth.

"They should all here in a minute," answered Angelina "Can you hold it so long?"

"Barely. Five minutes max," answered Fred, the sweat dripping from his forehead.

"The others put shield charms up." said Harry.

"How do you know?" asked Fred.

"Dumbledore told them via _'Sonorus'." answered Harry. "Didn't you hear?"_

"Was concentrating to much."

"Okay. They are all here. Ready?" said Angelina.

"Ready when you are Angel."

"Yep."

"Okay. On three" said Angelina, "One…Tw…"

"Wait," interrupted Harry (A/N: Sorry couldn't resist)

"What?" asked Angelina.

"On three or one, two, three and then."*

Fred groaned out, "You watch to much TV. One, two, three and then."

"You sure?"

"Yessssssss. Now, if you don't want to get you a$$ flambéed, 'cause I loose control of my powers…"

"Okay Okay. No need to bite my head off."

Angelina started to count, 

"One

…

…

Two

…

…

Three…"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"They are going to cast it soon" said George.

"How do you know this?" asked Molly.

"I feel it. Fred can't hold his powers at bay any longer. I give him 3 minutes max. If they don't cast it till then, they'll be flambéed."

"Oh my God…." breathed Molly.

George interrupted her, "Make your shields as powerful as you get them."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Just do…" George began but his voice was drown out by three voices roaring, **"_Expecto Patronum Maximus_"**. 

This was followed by loud crash. The ground started to shake as a surge of magic rippled visibly through the air, starting in every direction from Fred, Angelina and Harry's position, towards Hogwarts. Every hit Dementor started to moan in terror and started to flee towards the forest.

When the surge rippled through them, everyone except Alicia, George and Dumbledore were forced a few feet back and landed mostly on their behinds. Every single window in the castle was shattered into pieces under the force of the surge. The Death Eaters lying on the snow-covered lawns were blasted back. (A/N: I'm so sorry, my dear Death Eaters. Really.;)

When the surge subsided, the ground stopped to shake and the storm weared off, they got up and stared at the three on the grounds. The three were in a snow free circle with the golden glow subsiding. Fred was kneeling in the mud with Angelina crouching next to him, talking softly to him.

Edan and Aira flew around them trilling their song.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At the front lawns:

"Fred? You okay?" asked Angelina softly while crouching next to her pale boyfriend.

"I could be better, Angel" he croaked out. "How are you?" he asked her.

"Tired. I'm not going to make it much longer, either."

Edan flew to his shoulder and started to sing. Fred got some colour back. They were silent for a minute or two checking their environment. Suddenly Fred groaned. "Oh…man"

Harry and Angelina turned to him.

"What is it?" asked Angelina immediately.

"Look at this" said Fred. They followed his gaze and saw all the shattered windows.

"Shit." swore Harry.

"Great," said Angelina, "We're never getting home. This'll take ages to repair."

The others nodded in agreement.

"We better get back to the castle." said Harry, "Fred can you walk?"

Fred nodded slightly and got up slowly with Angelina's help. She kissed his cheek and whispered "Let's go." Angelina had her arm around Fred's waist. After a few minutes, Fred stopped. Harry turned to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just decided that it doesn't matter if I use my power any more 'cause I'll sleep for a week anyway…" he trailed off

"And?" asked Angelina

"I'm too lazy to walk up there. Come closer. I'm going to port us up there." Harry stood next to Fred. "Touch my shoulder" said Fred. Fire suddenly surrounded them with a pleasant warmth and a moment later they appeared on the ramparts, about 5 metres to left of George, with a loud crack, only to be meet by three stunners heading fast in their direction, shot by Alicia, Albus and George. Fred, Angelina and Harry had a reflector shield up in a split second. The stunners bounced off it and repelled to the casters, who ducked in time to avoid the stunners. The spells missed them by inches, but Percy, Hermione and Charlie weren't so lucky. They were stunned on the ground with a blink of an eye. The others turned their gazes from the three stunned on the ground to Fred and to George. 

"Whuuuuppps." said Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Harry and Albus at the same time.

"_Enervate_." said Ron pointing his wand at Hermione, who didn't react.

"What the bloody hell did you do? Why won't she bloody wake up?"

"Language, Ron" snapped Molly automatically.

"You have to put more force behind that spell of yours, Ron." said Fred.

"What do you mean?"

"You can cast spells in different strengths. But I'm not explaining that now. You can ask me after having a decent sleep."

George turned to the three stunned pointed his wand at them and said "_Enervate_". The three opened their eyes and sat up abruptly.

"What happened?" asked Percy.

"You were stunned" answered Fred.

Molly seemed to come out of her stupor. She turned to Fred and looked him up and down, checking for any injuries. Then she went to him and stared in his eyes. He looked back holding her gaze. Then she hugged her taller son close and muttered in his chest: "Thank God you are okay." She gave him her typical Molly Weasley hug. He hugged her back. She clung to him. When Fred found his breath again he gasped out, "Mu-um, air please." George chuckled. Molly turned to him and gave him her famous hug, too.

"Don't you two ever scare me like this again." She mumbled in George's chest.

"Shall we go inside?" asked Albus, "I believe it will snow soon."

"Good idea." answered Minerva "It is also getting quite cold and the three of you must be starved."

"Not really starved," muttered Fred to George, Angie and Alicia "more like deprived of sleep."

They went inside to return to the headmaster's office.

********************************************

Headmaster's office:

Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George sat next to each other on the big, fluffy couch near the fire. The others followed their example and sat on the couches or conjured up chairs themselves.

Albus offered them some tea and when everyone accepted Dobby appeared with a _'crack',_ a tray with tea and some cookies. Before Dobby could disappear again Fred said, "Dobby?"

"Yes, Mr. Wheezy?"

"Can you go to Mad-Eye and tell him to take a few Order members and collect the Death Eaters outside. He should take them to the prisons in the Phoenix Hall."

"Dobby will do so, sir."

"Thank you." Fred said before Dobby departed with a _'crack'_

"Do you always have the house-elves do your dirty work?" asked Hermione in a huff.

"Do you have to start with that SPEW stuff again?" asked Ron exasperated, "Don't you get that…"

**"It's not SPEW"** cried Hermione shrilly, **"It's Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. S.P.E.W. not SPEW."**

Fred put his head in his hands and muttered, "I'm getting a headache."

Ron and Hermione started to scream at each other.

Angelina put her arm around him, gave him a one-arm hug and whispered soothingly, "It'll be over soon."

"If Fred weren't such a lazy bastard, he would go down and find Moody himself."

George, Angelina and Alicia jumped up and opened their mouths to say something, but Harry beat them to it.

**"ENOUGH"** roared Harry, **"I have enough of you two arguing about SPEW…"**

"It's not SPEW…"

**"SHUT UP!! I had listen to this bloody argument exactly 1689 times in the last 5 years. It is everytime the same and I swear by Merlin if I ever hear it again, I'll hex you two, best friends or not, as if there is no tomorrow. And the next one is for everyone."** He started to speak deathly quiet, "I don't want anyone to rail about someone else. If anyone has a problem, it will be cleared face to face and there will be no picking at someone else." He looked directly at Hermione, "And if your superior tells you to do something you'll will do it if you can't produce an reasonable argument."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry interrupted her before she could do so. "And if you have been up for about 4 days, travelled through half the country, fought of Death Eaters and used about 100 times the power and energy you could give in such a state, think again about complaining the mistreatment of a free and paid house-elf." Hermione snapped her mouth shut at that folded her arms and glared at him. After Harry's outburst everything was dead silence. Nobody spoke a word out loud.

_##~~She is so lucky that Harry beat me to tell her off~~##_ said Alicia, _##~~I would've ripped her head off.~~## _George laid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

##~~With that and what she said to you before I would have hexed her.~~##

Angelina just glared at her shaking in rage.

_##~~Angel?~~##_ asked Fred. Angelina didn't answer and continued glaring at Hermione.

_##~~Angel?~~##_

George and Alicia turned to Angelina.

_##~~Angel? Maybe you should calm down a bit?~~##_

_##~~I. Am. Calm~~##_ spat Angelina.

_##~~Right~~##_ said Fred (A/N: Sorry couldn't resist) _##~~ You are as calm as Ron facing a spider.~~##_

_##~~I am going to kill her~~## _answered Angelina, while making a step forward. Fred grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on his lap before she could get any further.

_##~~Fred…let...me…go~~##_

_##~~I don't think so. You are staying exactly were you are.~~##_ He rubbed her back trying to get her to stop trembling in rage. Fred kissed her cheek and muttered in her ear, "Calm down Angel". Angelina closed her eyes, putted her arms around and buried her face crook of his neck. After a minute she lifted her head and nodded.

Remus cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "I don't know about the others but…" he said looking around like a child in a sweet shop.

"We want to know about the new category?" interrupted Harry.

"Ahhh yes," said Fred leaning back on the couch. "the category." Angelina leaned against him, her back on his chest and his chin on her shoulder. George sat next to them and Alicia across from them on the ground, leaning on Katie's knees. 

"We had a really difficult time to…"said George

"decide on the perfect headline." answered Angelina, grinning at Fred, before he could complete George's sentence.

_##~~So you want to play that way~~##_ said George.

_##~~Fine by me. Let's see if you can keep up~~## _said Fred.

_##~~Show them Angie.~~## _cheered Alicia.

"You see," said Fred grinning wickedly.

Angelina: "We had several"

George "Choices, like"(A/N: They talk in the same order. F/A/G)

Fred: "Death Eater's: What you don't know about them"

Angelina: "Are Death Eater really what you think they are?"

George: "How to make a Death Eater squeal like a girl"

"What are Death Eaters afraid of?"

"Is there more about a Death Eater than the stupid mask and the black cloak?"

"Are Death Eaters dumber than you think?"

"'Death Eaters squeal like girls' and last but not least"

"How to get Marcus Flint to wet himself" said Angelina with a pleased smile.

"But due to the fact that…"

"It should be a general category and…"

"Not based on certain participants…"

"We decided on…" said George

"How to make a Death Eater look like a total dumbass." they concluded together. The Marauders started to roar with laughter.

The others stared open mouthed between Fred, Angelina and George.

"Hold on a minute" said Charlie "I have to go through that conversation again in my head. It's confusing enough with you two" He nodded at Fred and George. "And now three…"

The others started to laugh even harder at this statement.

After a few minutes, Remus took out his wand and muttered something under his breath. On the large meeting table appeared a thick ancient looking book. Everyone crowded around the table. Fred, George and Angelina stood in front of the book. They opened an empty page in the back, put their hands onto it and started to recite a spell under their breaths. After they finished the spell the book flashed golden. Now on the empty page, writing appeared:

_Shadow, Hunter & Redwood proudly presents the Marauder's guide to "How to make a Death Eater look like a total dumbass"_

The page slowly filled with writing and pictures.

Remus looked up from the new category to Angelina, Fred and George and said, "A new era in the Marauder's greatest pranks has just begun. I think I speak for Padfoot and Prongs when I say, that I'm proud to have you three as our descendants."

Their eyes widened. Remus looked at the other six Marauders, "You six pulled great pranks too, but to earn a spot as a descendant you have to pull something great enough for the Book. Now I take the liberty to state that this new category needs to be filled up."

The other Marauders started to grin evilly at that.

They looked a bit at the picture of Flint wetting his pants.

"I'm glad you did that to him Angie." stated Katie.

"Yeah," said Alicia "That bastard deserved it."

"He can be glad it was Angie." Fred chipped in "Because I would have shred him to pieces. That stupid shrimp…" Angie kissed him on the cheek. "That's why I didn't let you. Katie and Alicia want a piece, too. You three," she motioned to him, George and Lee" can have him after we're through with him."

George, Fred and Lee looked at each other, then at Angelina, "Promised?"

"Promised" the three girls assured their boyfriends.

"Hey and what about me? As your former captain I demand a piece, too. He insulted after all my best chasers and my girlfriend. He didn't get punished properly."

"Ask them if they share" Alicia said nodding to Fred, George and Lee.

"You're in." They answered.

"I think it is time to go home." said Molly.

"How are we getting home, Mum?" asked Percy.

"Apparation." answered Molly "If you're up to it." She looked at Angelina, Fred and George.

The three looked at each other and shook their heads. "We're going to port to the Burrow." answered George. "We can even take you with us."

"You guys sort this out, okay?" Fred asked looking at George and Angelina "I'm checking the Order…"

"Don't worry about that, Fred. I'll take care of it." said Albus.

Fred nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Albus."

Albus just smiled at him. "Write a letter if you are awake."

"Okay. Let's split up." said George. "Harry, You take Ron and Hermione. Leesh, Katie and Lee. Angie, Ginny and Charlie. Fred, we take Mum, Dad and Percy."

They split up and after a few seconds they stood in the living room of the Burrow.

Hermione suddenly rounded on Harry: "What exactly did you do at Hogwarts? You can't apparate…"

"On Hogwarts grounds. I know I know."

"Well, have fun explaining it, Harry. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be off to bed" said Fred quickly, while staring at Angelina. She caught on,

"Great idea Fred. A nice warm shower and sleep. I'm going with you." George gave Alicia a pointed look. "George. Let's go upstairs. I need to check your leg and then I want to go to sleep, too." With that the four turned around and hurried out of the living room.

"You can't just leave me alone like that!!" called Harry after them.

"See you in a week, Harry" came the sing-song reply of Angelina and Fred.

"Well?" said Hermione tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'll explain it with Fred and Angelina. I'm going to take a shower." with that Harry fled the room.

After Harry disappeared up the stairs Hermione said,

"They have a lot of explaining to do. I want to know everything that happened to them in fifth year."

…

THE END

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A/N: Okay that was my story and my longest chapter. 18 pages can you believe it? I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

***I borrowed this one from Leathal Weapon (don't ask me which part. I think it's II) I'm not sure if they say it in the original version. I just saw the german one.**

**Check the next chapter for review-answers**

**and a final A/N.**

**I have ideas for a sequel as well as a prequel. Tell me what you want first (I don't promise anything).**

**Maybe I'll write a little F/A story soon. Don't know yet.**

**I'll put the corrected version of my chapters up soon.**

**Thanks to my BETA straycat.**

**Yoshi_fan2003**


	26. Final Authors Notes

These are my final A/N.

The first chapter of the first part of the sequel is up.( So many ofs) It's called "The Fighting Continues: part 1" I hope you like it and youÄ'll continue reading.

Now thanks to all my reviewers: (Everyone is listed, who reviewed till the 07.06.2003

**PheonixFire: **You were my first reviewer. I hope you liked the story and the ending. You see, I don't look like I would kill Fred. *g*

**YoungandHopeless: **I hope you liked the story as well. BTW are you going to update soon?

**Ashliegh: **I hope you enjoyed my stories. I know I adore yours. I hope I got the Fred and Angelina parts to your liking. I think you are the only one, who reviewed nearly every chapter. Thank you for that. It kept me going. When you reviewed my first chapter I was so happy, 'cause I read 'Another Day' the day before and your author's name was pink (my visited link colour). You can't imagine how happy I was to have someone with so great stories review to your first chapter. My mum looked at me like I grew a second head.

**JJ:** Whoever you are? ;) I hope you liked it and thank you for the compliment.

**Tonibelle: **I'm happy you liked it. Your story is great too. You inspired me with some things. I hope you like the sequel. You should start writing more Fred and Angelina stories too.

**Flight: **I hope you liked it and enjoy the sequel.

**Spy911: **I don't know if you still read my story. Like you see you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I wrote more than the 582 words in my first chapter. And to the 'way to spaced out': It was the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. I'm currently editing my chapters with the help of my BETA and the spacing will change soon.

**Drupadi:** I tried to update as soon as possible. My summer vacation starts soon. I'll be able to update faster.

**Tap Dancing Widow**: They are my imagination. I don't know if they exist in Harry Potter. You have to ask JKR. And George is alive, isn't he?

**monkey: **Glad you like it.

**LotR-FaNAtiC: **Thanks for reviewing and your mails. I hope you'll read and like the sequel, too. Thanks for the tip with the translator. It really helped.

**artylover108, faye; futura Black, funkyline, anya, tash, Kitty-Kat, lala, uknowwhoslittleprincess, americangirl3489****: I hope you liked it.**** Thanks for reviewing**

**curly29:** Thank you, I'm flattered.

**Jas: **Thanks for telling me. I try to make it better.

**FredsAngel: **I decided to write part one of the sequel. After that I'll start the prequel. I hope you'll read it anyway.

and finally

**Straycat my BETA: **Thanks for BETA reading. And I hope you'll BETA my sequel, too.

**If I forgot someone: I'm sorry. TELL ME and I'll edit it.**

I'll edit the spacing and the spelling mistakes I found, soon. I'll not change any parts in the story. If I do I'll inform you of course. Have fun reading the sequel and don't forget to review!!!

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING

YOSHI_FAN2003


End file.
